Dusty Love
by Doccubus21
Summary: After her fathers death Lauren struggles to save the ranch that has been in the family for generations from financial ruin. Deeply lonely and desperate to protect her heart from anymore pain, Lauren's focus is solely on saving the ranch but she can't do it alone. Can a spunky, hard working ranch hand named Bo be the answer to not only saving the ranch but saving Lauren as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lauren awakened to the early morning sun shining on her face as it rose over the eastern pasture. She stretched out her long, toned arms and legs and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had been a very long couple of months since her fathers death. Her heart still ached at the memories of seeing him so weak and broken before his death. Lauren had come home and had sat by his side in the last few weeks of his life. The ranch was in bad shape because of her fathers cancer and how it had ravaged him over the six months after being diagnosed. The ache joined the one she had gotten losing her mother two years prior and it was still as strong as ever. Sometimes Lauren felt so hollow with loneliness that she swore to never let another living soul get close to her heart for fear of it breaking completely.

Lauren got up and showered as her mind started the now constant worry of how she was going to save her fathers...no, not her fathers ranch...it was hers now. She towelled off and dressed in a pair of well worn dark blue jeans and a red long sleeved button up shirt worn over a white tank top. She knew that by the end of the day the sleeves of the cotton shirt would be rolled up and the buttons undone with the ends tied across her midriff. The heat became unbearable by noon and she hoped that they managed to get most of the arduous work in the northern pasture done by dinner.

She headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly cooked up some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast and heaped it onto her plate. Lauren found that working all day on the ranch required a hearty breakfast or she faded from lack of energy by mid morning as the sun beat down on her unmercifully. It was a far cry from the city where she had stayed after completing veterinary school. While Lauren did not miss the city with all it's traffic, people and concrete. She did miss the veterinary hospital where she had worked. Her skills would definitely not go unused however and several of the nearby ranches had reached out for her expertise. If she could get a couple of extra people to work at the ranch full time she would have the time to be a local vet in the area and bring in some much needed cash flow. The closest vet was an hour and a half away and she knew that she could make a decent living out here from the local farmers in the area because of her close proximity.

Lauren looked towards the screen door off the kitchen as she heard the sound of boots making their way up the wooden steps and onto the back veranda. She watched as old Earl tapped his boots on the porch to rid them of excess dust before entering the large spacious kitchen. "Mornin, Lo."

Lauren smiled up at the old cowboy, "Good morning, Earl. I'll be finished in a moment," Lauren said in greeting. She drained down the last of her coffee as she headed towards the sink. She rinsed her plate and cup before placing them on the side to be washed tonight with her dinner dishes. The sandwiches and iced tea for lunch would be brought out by Earls wife, Martha. Lauren was always happy to hear the rumble of the old dodge pick up coming to wherever they where working come noon. Today it would be at the back of the property near the river. A large tree had come down in a storm a couple of days ago and knocked out a large portion of the fence. They needed to cut the tree into manageable chunks to be used as firewood in the winter and then they had to repair the entire section of fence line. "Have we heard when this new ranch hand will be making an appearance? And where is Jackson? Is he ready to get moving? We have a shit load of work to get done today and it's going to be a scorcher. But we can't put it off because I want to transfer the cattle from the lower pasture into the far one and we can't do that till we've fixed that fence!"

Lauren frowned as Earl seemed to shuffle his feet while trying to figure out how to tell her something. He decided to go with the good news first. "Well I received word that the new ranch hand will be here today. I have heard good things about this, Bo. He should be here any moment now."

"And Jackson?"

Earl looked up. His weathered face was grim, his mouth set in a firm line. She saw Earl clench his jaw. "He's still in the bunk house. Sleeping off last nights drink," he said, voice low and hard. He hated the way Jackson had treated Lauren since she had come back to help save the ranch. He had always been lazy and a drunk but since John Lewis's death he had become a complete waste of space and resources.

Earl watched colour rush up to Lauren's cheeks in anger. "You have got to be kidding! That lazy, no good son of a bitch!" Lauren said, her voice shaking in anger. She grabbed a bucket of water and filled it before marching out the screen door, bucket in hand and heading across the yard. Earl hurried to catch up to Lauren as she stalked angrily to the bunk house. "Calm yourself now, Lo."

"Like hell I will! This bastard has had his last chance to step up and be more than a lazy, drunken excuse for a cowboy. I'm done!" Lauren yanked open the screen door and marched into the darkened interior of the bunkhouse. The place was a pigsty and smelled even worse. There on the single cot against the wall lay Jackson, still in the clothes he had been wearing last night, snoring like a buzz saw. Lauren threw the water in the bucket right into the face of the passed out man.

Jackson lurched up in bed coughing and spluttering. "What the fuck!" His hands scrubbed at his whiskered face. His eyes narrowed when he saw Lauren standing angrily before him and the bucket hanging by her side. "You bitch! You'll pay for that," he said through clenched teeth.

Lauren was too angry to be scared. She just glowered at him and snarled, "Grab your stuff and get off my land. You're fired, you worthless piece of shit." Jackson lunged at Lauren but slipped on the water covering the floor and fell hard onto his hands and knees. "You have twenty minutes to be gone before I drag you off my property with my horse."

"You owe me a weeks pay," Jackson spat back in response. He was getting angrier by the second after his embarrassing spill and he wanted to wipe the smile off of her uppity city slicker mouth. "You'll regret this, bitch. Your ranch won't survive another month with just an over the hill cowboy and you. You don't know the first thing about running a ranch. Go back to the city where you belong."

Lauren looked at Jackson with a cold steely gaze. "You now have fifteen minutes." She turned on her heels and walked away, trying desperately to get her rage under control. She had an urge to grab her rifle and shoot his sorry ass!

"What about the money you owe for last weeks work?"

Lauren snorts out a laugh, "Work? If I paid you what your work was worth you'd be paying me." Lauren got to the door before turning around. "You can collect what you are owed from the mailbox on your way out." She looked at her watch. "You now have ten minutes." Lauren heard him complain that he needed more time then that to gather his belongings. She looked over her shoulder and said to Earl who was quietly following the angry blonde, " Please give him a hand, Earl. I want him gone. I'll go see about his pay."

"Yes Ma'am. With pleasure."

After taking Jackson's pay from the lock box in her office and stuffing it into an envelope. Lauren jumped into her rover and drive down to the front gate to deposit the envelope in the mailbox. Lauren was past the anger. Now there was just worry. Despite how useless Jackson's work ethic was, he wasn't wrong about her needing more help. She hoped that this new ranch hand Bo was much better at his job and had a better sense of work ethic than Jackson did. She needed all the help she could get right now.

As if on cue Lauren heard the clip clop of a horse approaching her gate. Lauren raised a hand to block out the glare of the sun as she looked at the approaching figure sitting nice and straight on a magnificent quarter horse. The rider was a silhouette because of the sun shining brightly behind him. He wore an akubra low over his face. He appeared quite small from the size of his horse. As he came closer Lauren noticed curves that were more coming in women then men. The rider came up beside Lauren blocking out the sun and giving the blonde her first real glance at the stranger. Lauren now saw despite not being able to see most of the riders face under the hat that this was indeed a woman astride the horse before her. Lauren followed the line of her body from the dusty brown boots up strong muscular legs clad in blue denim. Lovely curved hips dipping in at the waist and ample sized breasts peeking out from the slightly unbuttoned black shirt. Lauren's breath was taken away as she moved her eyes up to the woman's face, watching as she took off her hat and a mane of dark hair fell down across strong looking shoulders. Lauren met dark smiling eyes and friendly smile when she came to the end of her very open perusal of the stranger before her. Lauren's mouth was dry and she felt a flutter in her stomach when she noticed the woman openly look at her as if sizing her up. There was something else in those dark eyes but Lauren couldn't quite put her finger on what it was she saw. The dark haired woman swung her leg over and dismounted off her horse to gracefully stand before her.

"Good morning. My name is Bo and I'm looking for the Lewis Ranch. Am I in the right place?"

Bo's voice was rich and thick and washed over Lauren like molasses. Lauren had to swallow several times before responding. "Yes. This is the Lewis ranch and I am Lauren Lewis. Bo..uh... that's an unusual name." Lauren let out a nervous laugh, "I was expecting a man."

Bo reached out offering Lauren her hand which she took. Bo gave a firm handshake before releasing Lauren's hand. She gave Lauren another dazzling smile as she once again let her eyes wonder over the blonde before meeting her eyes. " Bo is short for Isabeau. I hope you aren't disappointed, Miss Lewis. I am a hard worker and can do anything a man can. You won't be disappointed I promise."

"Earl told me that he had heard good things about you and I trust his judgement. And your arrival couldn't have come at a better time. It's getting late and we have a lot of work to do. So welcome to Lewis Ranch, Bo and I hope you are prepared to jump right in and get to work immediately."

Bo replaced her hat atop her head and tipped it at Lauren respectfully. " If you are in need of me immediately, I am at you service ma'am."

"Please, call me Lauren, Bo. I am not a stickler for formality."

Bo nodded and jumped up onto her beautiful black quarter horse. "Very well... Lauren. Midnight and I will meet you up at the house," Bo said, giving her horse a loving pat on his shoulder before setting out at a gallop down the long gravel driveway.

Lauren climbed into her rover and drove after Bo who had left her momentarily dazed and confused by the effect being in her mere presence had provoked in her. She hoped that Bo was everything she claimed to be because until she could find a couple more competent ranch hands Bo was all that stood between her and financial ruin...

TBC?

* * *

**Author's note: Hello peeps. This story idea came from a tweet when someone said that they had accidentally written ZoieFarmer instead of ZoiePalmer and from that randomness my mind screamed let this be your first AU Lost Girl story (besides the co-written Carving her Path that is). So I sat down inspired and this is the first chapter. Now I would really like to know if you want me to continue it or not. I'm not sure if you guys want to read a story about Lauren and Bo on a ranch or not so please let me know and feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or scenarios you would like me to add if I continue. I won't neglect No Fate but my Own either. You guys have my promise on that :)**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you have an amazing New Year as well.**

**Take Care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

"Why don't you go join her?" Earl said to Bo as she looked over at Lauren sitting in the shade of a large tree much like the one that had been uprooted from the recent storm that took out the fence. Bo watched Lauren as she ate her sandwiches looking lost in thought as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Bo had found herself taking sneak peeks at the tall blonde woman since arriving at the ranch this morning. Something about the serious, quiet woman had caught her attention. Though she had seen a feisty side of her earlier. Bo smiled at the memory as she took a large drink of her iced tea. Bo saw that Earl was looking at her curiously. "I'm sure she wont mind if you join her. The sun is blazing down and it would be a good idea to take in some shade before getting back to work.

Bo shook her head and quickly looked away when Lauren turned her head and eyes in her direction. _Did she know I was staring? So what if she did,_ Bo thinks to herself as she sets her attention on Earl. "She looks deep in thought. I don't want to disturb her. She looks like she has a lot on her mind. I heard about her Father. Watching someone you love go through what he did must have been very hard."

"Aye, you got that right, but Lauren's strong. She always has been. Sometimes I wish she would let down her guard and let others take some of her burdens but she's as headstrong and stubborn as her old man was. I know she feels guilty for going off to college and not returning home sooner before he got sick. I think she stayed away because she couldn't bear to see the sadness in John's eyes after her mother died. He wasn't the same after Lauren's mother died, neither was she for that matter. She's had to deal with a lot in such a short amount of time that I worry that all this pressure will crush her once wild and care free spirit." Bo sat on the grass and leaned against the side of the truck as she ate the rest of her sandwich. Bo looked across at Lauren again and was captured by troubled light brown eyes. Bo's heart lurched at the pain and sadness she found in them. _God, I just want to go over there and give her a hug and tell her that everything will be alright._ Bo wasn't surprised by the feeling of attraction she had for Lauren because... well... she was gorgeous. What did surprise Bo however was that her attraction wasn't just her wanting to get her naked and sprawled out beneath her, screaming out her name. No, she was feeling a protectiveness for the blonde beauty and wasn't sure whether to pursue this attraction or to stay as far away from her as possible. Bo didn't do feelings and baggage. Bo liked things simple and uncomplicated. She liked sex with no strings or expectations. But what she was feeling towards Lauren, someone she had only just met, was new but horrifyingly out of character. Bo looked away first unable to gaze into the emotion filled orbs of Lauren's any longer as she willed the longing ache in her heart to subside. _What the hell is wrong with me? _, she thought as she thanked Martha for the lovely lunch before heading back to work to escape the strange and consuming thoughts of Lauren from her mind. Bo started digging the hole for the next fence post as she made a decision that left her stomach twisting in knots but she knew it was for the best. _I'll head to town tonight and find some lovely thing that wants to have a good time and I'll forget about Lauren Lewis. I just work for her nothing more. No talking and getting involved in this woman's complicated, emotion filled life. No consoling her with the grief she is obviously feeling about losing both her mother and father. No matter how much I am drawn to her and want to take away the sadness and pain that fills her eyes. STOP IT! God, there I go again. I really need to get laid. _Earl raised his eyebrows as Bo slammed the post into the hole she had just finished digging as if she was trying to push it through to the other side of the world.

* * *

**Lauren's POV.**

Lauren sat in the shade nibbling on the sandwich that she didn't feel like eating but knew she had to to keep her strength up for the work that had to get done today. So much had happened already. Firing Jackson and meeting Bo was just the beginning. Lauren had pulled up the rover already pissed off that Jackson hadn't passed her on the drive on his way off her property. She looked out the window to find Jackson in his truck but he didn't look like he was in a hurry. He leaned out his window and ogled Bo as she tied up her horse to the hitching post beside his truck. She saw Bo nodding politely at the cowboy who fancied himself as a bit of a ladies man. Lauren didn't see a flicker of interest in Bo's face but she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Lauren got out of her truck and headed towards Jackson's shiny truck. She heard Jackson calling Bo baby and encouraging her to go out with him. That he would give her a really great time and a ride in his truck. His comments where so laden with sexual undertones that Lauren felt sorry for Bo as she politely refused his invitation. _Jesus! Just tell him there is no chance in hell that you would ever take a ride in his truck or anything else for that matter or he will just keep on pestering you,_ Lauren thought as she walked around the front of the truck and got into Jacksons face. "Times run out, Jackson! Stop harassing my new ranch hand and get off my fucking property."

Jackson laughed and looked over Lauren's shoulder at Bo. "Your new ranch hand? Oh this is too funny. So now it's you, old man Earl and this woman that is going to work this ranch." He had tears rolling down his face. "Oh honey," he said speaking to Bo. "This ranch will be being sold off piece by piece by the end of the month to keep up with the overdraft payments. You should have stayed working at the Coopers. I hope they will give you your job back when this bitch can't afford to pay you any more."

Lauren looked over her shoulder just in time to see the flash of doubt in Bo's eyes at Jackson's words. She didn't want Bo worrying that she had left a stable job at the coopers to work on a run down family ranch that would be under the auction hammer come winter. Lauren stepped forward and slammed her hand against Jackson's precious truck. "Get off my property before I make you, asshole."

Jackson's laughter died as his anger flared to match Lauren's. "I'll teach you to touch my fucking truck, bitch!" Jackson opened his door kicking it out so that it collided into Lauren hard, knocking her backwards. He laughed as she landed on her back in the dirt.

Bo rushed forward to help Lauren up but the blonde slapped her hands away and got up on her own. She ignored the pain from the impact of the door and her fall and headed to her rover. She leaned through the open windows and grabbed the shotgun that her father had always kept at the back of the cab under the window. She turned around pumping a round into the chamber and swinging it in Jackson's direction. Lauren couldn't help the big grin that crossed her features when she saw Jackson's eyes go wide. He cranked the engine of the truck and slammed the gear shift into reverse. The first shot took out the passenger side mirror and Lauren laughed when she heard Jackson curse and swear calling her a 'crazy bitch'. Lauren pumped another round but had no intention of shooting again as she watched Jackson speed off down the drive kicking up dust as he raced away from the crazy bitch with the gun! Lauren unloaded the round in the chamber before putting the shotgun back in it's place in the rover.

Bo was standing there her expression switching from shocked to impressed before going back to shocked. "Wow remind me to never get on your bad side," she said only half joking. Lauren headed over to the brunette as she untied a duffel bag from Midnight and then went to grab the saddlebags. Lauren grabbed the saddlebags from Bo and headed towards the bunkhouse. One look inside confirmed what she had already been thinking and Lauren turned around heading towards the house. "Come on. You can stay in the house it's plenty big enough. I can't have you sleeping in there. Jackson was a pig. I wouldn't want you to catch anything." Lauren turned around when she didn't hear Bo following her. "Are you coming?" Bo opened her mouth as if to argue but closed it her eyes drifting to the gun in Lauren's rover. Lauren bit her bottom lip as she fought not to laugh. Lauren walked back to Bo. "I swear I'm not crazy and I wont come at you in the middle of the night with a shotgun or anything else. You will be much more comfortable in the house and it is also my way of saying thank you for coming to work for me. I really do need the help, Jackson wasn't lying about that. I will not however let this ranch go without a fight. It has been in my family for three generations and I will make this ranch profitable again."

"Okay. Lead the way," Bo said softly. Lauren couldn't read what the woman was thinking and it bothered her. The other thing that bothered her was Bo's lack of possessions and the mode of transportation that she had arrived at the ranch on.

"Is this all you have?" Lauren asked placing the duffel on the patchwork quilted bed.

"Ah..Yeah. I travel light," Bo responded evasively.

"I was surprised to see you arrive on horseback. Ranch hands usually arrive by truck and only sometimes have their own horse."

Lauren sensed that Bo wasn't comfortable with her questions but she needed to know who she was letting into her house. "I had to sell my truck and the cooper's let me board my horse for a percentage of my wage. Midnight is all I've got and I hope you will allow me to do the same. Take what you need out of my wages for Midnight's board and food." Bo looked at the clock on the bedside table. "The morning is moving rapidly and I seem to recall that there is work to be done. So I'm ready when you are. You can give me the royal tour later," Bo said with a wink and slipped by Lauren grazing her arm as she passed.

Lauren knew that Bo was hiding something but the wink and soft contact of Bo's body had made her forget about it as she followed the attractive brunette down the stairs and outside.

They took the rover up to the northern pasture. Earl was already there unloading the posts and wire they would require for the fence. _Bo hurried out of the rover almost before Lauren had come to a complete stop. She is either very eager to work and prove herself or she couldn't wait to get away from me. _Lauren didn't know why she hoped it was the former and not the later that had provoked Bo's actions but she didn't really have time to question her feelings right now. There was work to be done and it wasn't going to magically do itself!

Lauren took charge of the chainsaw and worked on the uprooted tree while Earl and Bo worked together fixing the fence as she cleared the way. An hour in and Lauren watched as Bo removed her long sleeved black shirt. Bo tied it around her waist leaving her in a tight, black singlet. Bo and Earl were making quite the team and were making quick work of the fence. Lauren's eyes were transfixed by the ripple and flex of the muscles working in Bo's arms as she wound the wire tightly around a newly implanted post. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration which made the view even more enticing as Lauren's mind flashed up an image of her licking the line of sweat that was trailing between Bo's breasts. _God, Lauren. Stop ogling Bo like you want to devour her and get back to work. We need to stay focused on what's important and getting up close and personal with the new employee is not a smart idea!, _her responsible self said._But look at her! She is so stunningly beautiful and so strong. What would it feel like to have those taught toned muscles wrapped around me? _Lauren was so lonely and couldn't think of anything better than getting to know Bo better, both physically and emotionally. _Not a good idea, Lauren,_ her inner voice responded. _If you are that starved for attention you could always call Nadia and ask her to visit._ Just as her inner voice had made that suggestion, Lauren heard Martha's truck rumble to a stop behind her. Lauren's stomach growled to let her know that it was ready for the treats that Martha was unpacking from the cold box in the back. "Thank goodness, I'm famished."

Lauren gave the sweet matronly, Martha a hug and kiss in greeting. Martha handed Lauren a sandwich and a bottle filled with iced tea. "Go take a seat in the shade, dear. Get some relief from this unbearable heat."

Lauren took her advice and silently hoped that she would suggest Bo should do the same. If Bo was here they would be filling the silence with small talk and Lauren wouldn't be consumed with just her thoughts. She had looked up seeking Bo at one stage and had met her dark expressive eyes. There was a warmth and depth in Bo's eyes that made Lauren want to dive right in and forget all her troubles. She was so very lonely and the pain she felt every time she thought about no longer having her mother or father was crippling.

Despite living in the city for the last five years she had called her parents twice a week and had visited whenever she had been able to get away. The visits had lessened after her mothers death. Her mother had been the driving force in their family dynamic. She had been the most loving and nurturing woman Lauren had ever known. So supportive and strong with almost infinite patience for both herself and her father. They were both stubborn and opinionated and her and her father had clashed a lot over the years both refusing to give an inch when they thought they were right. It was always her mother who had calmed the stormy waters between her and her father. Lauren had been quite wild and rebellious as a teenager and young adult. Her father hadn't taken her being a lesbian well and that was one of the reasons she had left the ranch and gone to college. Her mother had smiled knowingly when Lauren had come out to her. Without her mother to be the buffer between Lauren and her father it was near impossible to visit and so Lauren opted to stay away and just called to stay in touch. They had mended their relationship over the last weeks before his death. He had apologised about how badly he had taken her sexual preference stating that it was that he had hoped for grandchildren to pass the ranch to. Lauren had told her father that she wanted children and her being gay wouldn't stop her from having a family. They had wept together after the final heart to heart and he had passed away later that night as if he had found peace and was finally able to stop his suffering and join his wife in the afterlife.

Lauren was torn from her thoughts at the sound of someone approaching. Lauren quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped and run down her cheeks. She looked up to find Bo holding out the satellite phone to her. "Uh, sorry to interrupt. You have a call." Bo handed Lauren the phone before rushing off leaving her alone once more.

Trying to push aside her disappointment at Bo's quick exit she answered the call. It was Travis Nelson and he had an emergency with one of his pregnant mares. Lauren told him she would be there as soon as she could and headed over to the others who were curiously waiting to know who it was on the phone. "I have to go. There is a veterinary emergency at the Nelson property. I've cleared enough of the tree so you can finish repairing the fence line. I can finish cutting the rest into firewood over the next few days it wont prevent us from moving the cattle into this pasture. I'll be back as soon as I can. Earl would you mind dropping Bo back at the house when you are done." Earl nodded and Lauren thanked Martha for a delicious lunch and headed to her rover.

* * *

Lauren returned three hours later exhausted. Lauren had arrived to find the mare in distress due to a breech birth. When Travis had reached in all he could feel was the rump and tail of the foal. He was trying to get both back feet up so he could get the foal out but he couldn't reach the feet. Lauren asked Travis to lay the mare down so that she could use some anaesthetic before going in and trying to manipulate the foal herself. After getting Travis and a couple of the other cowboys to prop up the mares hind end off the ground to shift her abdominal weight away from the back end which would make repositioning of the foal easier. Lauren put on the long gloves and waited for Travis to lube them up and then dove right in wasting no time in trying to save this foal. Mare births are usually explosive and quick and every second that ticked by reduced the odds of the foal surviving. Lauren found the cannon bone and slid her hand down until she found the hock. She cupped the foot in the palm of her hand and brought it up over the pelvis into the birth canal. Then repeated the process with the other leg. Lauren had now had to deliver the foal quickly so that the foal didn't suffocate or inhale any of the surrounding fluid before the foal was completely out.

Lauren put OB chains on the rear legs of the foal, one half-hitch above the fetlocks and another below the hock joints, and with Travis's help pulled the foal out quickly. She broke the membrane and found that the foal was not breathing. Lauren tried clearing the mucus away from his nose with a suction bulb before holding him upside down for a few seconds to get the fluid out. She next tried tickling his nose with a piece of straw before slapping his ribcage. When none of that worked she gave artificial respiration to get him breathing again. She cupped her hands firmly over his mouth and nose and breathed into one nostril steadily and gently, letting his chest rise, then fall, then breathed in again. After several breaths he finally started to breathe on his own.

Whoops of joy erupted around her from the worried spectators. Everyone left mother and son alone to get acquainted for a while. She cleaned herself up and accepted a cold beer. Travis wrote Lauren a generous check which at first she had refused saying it was too much. He told her that he would have lost the foal if he had had to wait for the vet that they had been using. He was hours away and would never have been able to save the foal. Lauren took the check and agreed to the generous retainer he also offered to her for her future veterinary services. Travis said that if she was open to being the main vet for all the surrounding ranches they would aid her with help for the day to day running of her ranch whenever she needed the assistance. Lauren thanked Travis again and told him that she would be happy to help whoever was interested in her services and to spread the word around. After checking on mother and son once more she wearily made her way home.

Lauren noticed that Midnight was no longer tied to the hitching post as she got out of her rover and headed towards the house. Bo must have put him in the stables with the other horses. She didn't see Bo in the house and presumed she must be in her room. Lauren paused at the closed door on the way to her room. She didn't here any movement from inside the room. She thought about knocking but didn't want to wake Bo if she was taking a nap. Lauren was impressed with the efficiency and skill Bo had displayed in her work this morning and had a feeling that the hard working woman would be a huge help in getting the ranch up and running again.

Lauren went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her sweaty, dirty clothes and headed into the adjoining bathroom. She relieved herself than took a cool shower washing away the dirt and sweat that covered her tired body. Her mind drifted to Bo as she washed, her hands lingering over her breasts. Visions of Bo all sweaty, her muscles rippling as she worked under the hot sun. Lauren imagined Bo entering the bathroom all sweaty and covered head to toe in dust. Lauren inviting Bo to join her in the cool spray and offering to clean away the results of her hard laborious work. Lauren leaned against the cool tiles of the shower as one of her hands moved from her breast, down her stomach to her aching sex. Lauren moaned as she imagined it was Bo's hand touching her, exploring her. She rubbed her engorged clitoris and squeezed her nipple as she imaged Bo's mouth and hands doing whatever she wanted. She gasped and gave a small cry as her pleasure peaked and she came, her legs threatening to collapse. Lauren took a couple more minutes to regain her self control before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. _I really do need to call Nadia and see if she will come down for a visit. It's been too long since someone has touched me. That's why I'm fantasising about a woman I've only just met, _Lauren thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around herself and trotted into her bedroom for some clean jeans and a T-shirt.

Nadia and Lauren had been dating on and off for a few months before she had to leave the city and return home. Lauren had left so suddenly that she had forgotten to tell Nadia that she was going. A few weeks after she had arrived, Nadia had called the house phone understandably a bit angry and upset. Lauren's cell phone was useless out here with only a couple of places on the large property able to get reception. So she had changed her voice mail giving whoever called the house landline to get hold of her. Lauren had apologised filling Nadia in on the details of her abrupt disappearance and by the time they had said goodbye things were forgiven. They had agreed that Nadia would visit when she could between photography jobs and agreed to keep things casual. Lauren informed Nadia that they wouldn't be exclusive so she was free to date other people if she desired and vice versa. Lauren liked Nadia a lot. She was fun to be with and an attentive lover but Lauren wasn't in love with her. She knew that Nadia's feeling ran deeper but Lauren couldn't offer her anything more, especially now that she was back at the ranch. _And then there's Bo, _her inner voice said. _No! Bo works for me, that's it. I can't afford to get involved with her for it to turn sour and end badly. Where would that leave me and the ranch. I am not interested in Bo. _Her inner voice laughed at Lauren's futile attempt to deny her attraction to the spunky brunette. _Then why were you fantasising about Bo instead of Nadia in the shower? You want her! You can deny it till you are blue in the face but it wont change the fact that there is something about Bo that makes you want to get closer to her. _

"Not a good idea," Lauren said out loud, ending the internal argument with herself.

Lauren headed out to muck out the stalls, noting that sunset wasn't far away. Midnight wasn't in the barn which puzzled Lauren even more as to both Bo's and Midnights whereabouts. She finished mucking out the stalls and giving the horses fresh feed and water. She prepared the empty stall that would house Midnight and then headed back to the house. The sun was just setting over the horizon. She came into the kitchen to find that Martha had dropped off two plates to be heated up for dinner, one for her and one for Bo. She picked up the phone to thank Martha. Earl answered and she asked him if he knew where Bo was, adding that Midnight was nowhere to find either. He hesitated before revealing where Bo was. Lauren relayed her thanks to Martha for dinner and then hung up.

Lauren then jumped into her car and headed out to the north pasture. Sure enough there was Bo loading up the trailer with the last pile of wood she had cut, ready for Earl to hitch to his truck the next morning. Bo had finished the fence and then insisted on cutting up and clearing the rest of the fallen tree. The brunette looked exhausted and completely dead on her feet. Lauren would have been angry if what Bo had done hadn't been so damn sweet and thoughtful. Lauren probably would have had to space out the job over the next few days in order to finish with everything else that had to be done. Lauren grabbed her canteen of water from the passenger seat of the rover and climbed out. She wasn't even sure if Bo had noticed her arrival.

Bo looked up finally noticing her when she dumped the last few logs into the trailer. Lauren silently handed her the canteen full of water and watched as Bo took several large gulps before recapping it and handing it back to her. "Thanks. I drank the last of mine an hour ago," Bo said using her shirt to mop the sweat off her face and arms.

"My God, you're beautiful," Lauren said out loud before she could stop herself. Bo paused in her ministrations and looked at Lauren with surprise on her face at Lauren's revealing outburst.

Lauren watched as Bo blushed a little before giving her a self assured dazzling smile. "Thank you. You are very high on the beautiful scale yourself, Lauren Lewis."

Lauren was lost in Bo's twinkling confident eyes for a minute before she came to her senses. Lauren cleared her throat and looked at Bo in concern. "You look exhausted. You really didn't have to do all this, Bo. I would have managed to get it done."

Bo's demeanour changed with Lauren's words. "You have a lot to deal with. I was just trying to help just like earlier when I went to help you up after that douche bag Jackson knocked you over!"

Lauren flinched at Bo's reply. "I..I.." Lauren remembered the way she had slapped Bo's hands away. She sighed and closed her eyes in resignation. She had always had trouble with people helping her. Lauren had always tried to do everything herself. She didn't like to owe people anything. It had never really bothered her whether people got hurt or upset by her behaviour but with Bo..she did care and she didn't understand why. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Bo. You have saved me a lot of work by finishing this job for me."

"Yeah, well it's what you are paying me for, right?" Bo responds. She turns off the spotlight she had used to be able to continue working once darkness had fallen and headed towards Midnight. "I'll meet you at the house once I've settled Midnight into the barn." Bo untied her horse and lifted herself effortlessly into the saddle.

"His stall is all ready with water and feed," Lauren called out after her as she rode off leaving Lauren standing in just the light from her headlights. _Is she angry at me about me rejecting her help earlier? I have no defence for my reaction for her trying to help me up except for not wanting to appear weak in front of Jackson. I didn't want him to see how much it hurt and in the process I hurt Bo's feeling. _Lauren sighed. _Maybe it's for the best,_ Lauren thinks as she climbs in her truck towards home...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! First of all thank you for the huge response to this story. Secondly, sorry for taking a while to write the second chapter. It has been very hot and I spent almost a week in the lounge with my parents and the sole air-conditioner. I can only write in the quiet and I'm alone. I have trouble focusing otherwise but as soon as I was able to cool my room down I started writing. And here it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. I also hope that the inner dialogue wasn't confusing. Please give me your thoughts as they are what keeps me so motivated. :)**

**Thanks again for your continued support for my stories. It really does mean the world to me. Take care until next time,**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lauren climbed out of the rover and headed for the barn. Bo had just finished unsaddling Midnight and was about to brush his dark glossy coat. Lauren stepped forward and reached towards Midnight, letting him nuzzle her hand and take in her scent. Bo paused in her brushing. "He seems to like you. Midnight is usually very wary of new people."

"Really?" Lauren said in disbelief. Bo watched as Lauren rubbed his nose and he huffed and nodded his head happily. "He's lovely. Really friendly. Aren't you boy. Yes. Who's a good boy?"

Bo couldn't help but smile as her usually shy and moody horse nodded in pleasure at Lauren's words. _She's put a spell on him too_, Bo thought as her eyes roamed over Lauren appreciatively. _God! She really is beautiful. _

"Bo?"

Bo snapped her gaze up to Lauren's face meeting her warm eyes. _I am in so much trouble with this woman. I can't believe the effect she is having on me! _"Uh yeah," Bo said uncertainly. Had she seen a flash of desire in those expressive eyes?

Lauren held her hand out towards her and Bo looked at it quizzically. _What does she want? Does she want me to take her hand? Why would she want to do that? _

"Give me the brush, Bo. It would be a pleasure to take care of Midnight. You have worked like a dog today and must be exhausted. Why don't you go and take a shower while I finish getting Midnight settled." Lauren looked at Bo expectantly.

Bo was flustered by the thoughts that came rushing to her mind when Lauren mentioned a shower. _I would rather Lauren come with me and get me settled. First by washing and rubbing me down in the shower and then tucking me into bed afterwards. _Bo snapped out of her fantasy and shook her head and stuttered, "No that's okay, really. I should do it. He's my horse after all."

Lauren stopped petting Midnight and stepped forward closing the space between them and placing her hand on Bo's hand that held the brush. Bo's breath caught at the simple touch as heat seemed to be running up her arm and dispersing throughout her body. _Jesus get a hold of yourself! All she did was touch your hand! _Bo saw a flicker of something from Lauren as well at the simple touch. The blonde frowned but didn't release her hand. Bo found Lauren's perplexed look adorable which made Bo frown._ I don't find women adorable. I just find them sexy and fuckable and move on, that's it!_

"Please, Bo. I insist. While you are showering.." Bo's body responded once more and she closed her eyes for a moment trying to focus on hearing what Lauren was saying and not the heat and pulsing that came from her now wet sex. "...And after Midnight is settled I will heat up the dinner Martha left for us and it will be on the table by the time you are all clean and fresh."

Bo barely heard what Lauren was saying. _Just give her the damn brush before you come right here!_ Lauren's close proximity was really starting to affect Bo. She wanted to pull Lauren closer and press her body flush against her while kissing those sweet luscious looking lips. Bo thrust the brush into Lauren's hand abruptly surprising the blonde. Bo stepped back getting some much needed distance to clear her mind. "Ah fine..If you, uh, insist," Bo stuttered before she turned around making a hasty exit.

Lauren got to work brushing down Midnight and tried not to think about Bo and that she had fantasised about Bo showering with her merely an hour or so ago. When Lauren had touched Bo's hand she had been surprised the by the spark of electricity that had tingled in her hand at the touch. "You have a lovely looking owner, Midnight." The horse moved his head and make a small huffing noise as if he agreed with the blonde. Lauren chuckled and shook her head at the fact that she was talking to the horse about Bo. _Well don't forget that you already blurted it out to Bo a little while ago, _her inner voice responded. Lauren shook her head again. _I know! I can't believe I did that! Though the blush and her response that she thinks I am beautiful too left me pleasantly warm and happy. _Lauren led the content horse into his stall and bolted he door behind her. Midnight lifted his head over the door as if wanting one last touch before Lauren left him. She complied by rubbing his nose for a moment before heading into the house...

Lauren had just finished setting the plates onto the table when Bo re-entered the kitchen wearing a light weight silk robe that ended mid-thigh looking clean and refreshed after her shower. Lauren pulled her eyes away trying to look anywhere but at Bo as she sat down at the table murmuring about how wonderful dinner smelled. Lauren turned around and busied herself by cutting a few slices of bread to go along with dinner. _Does she have any idea how she looks in that thing? God, I hope she has something on underneath it because surely once she's sitting down it wont be covering much! Did she wear it on purpose to see how I would react? _This thought made Lauren a little angry. She hadn't felt this vulnerable and out of control in a very long time. She felt like a horny teen aged boy especially after her fantasy in the shower. _Imagine how good the next fantasy will be! I will be picturing Bo in that! This will not do! _Lauren thought as she placed the plate on the table between the dinner plates and then went to the fridge for the butter. _I have to work with this woman. I can't be distracted by her beauty and charm. This ranch needs my undivided attention right now! _Lauren saw the bottle of red sitting in the fridge. _I definitely need a glass of that to get though dinner with Bo dressed like that! _"Wine?" Lauren said holding up the bottle in Bo's direction her eyes catching a glimpse of cleavage showing as the opening of the robe moved when Bo cut her roast beef. Bo looked up from her plate and Lauren quickly averted her eyes from Bo's chest. She turned around and reached for a couple of glasses as she felt the heat rising up her neck to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Sure that would be lovely," Bo remarked oblivious of the effect she was having on Lauren. Lauren returned to the table after filling the glasses. Bo reached out and Lauren was rewarded with an even bigger eyeful. "Oop's," Bo said with a little laugh when she saw Lauren's eyes fix themselves on her chest and a small involuntary moan escaped her lips. "Sorry. Maybe I should have gotten redressed. I just didn't see the point seeing as I will probably be heading to bed right after dinner. I didn't realise how exhausted I was till I was in the shower and almost fell asleep in the warm spray." Bo wasn't entirely sorry as she watched Lauren try to regain her control. She liked the effect she had on this woman and she saw glimpses of a fiery desire behind all her careful control. Bo's mind went back to earlier today when Earl had said that Lauren had a wild and care free side to her. Bo really wanted to explore Lauren's wild side. Bo watched as Lauren regained her composure and sat down taking a large swallow of her wine before setting it down.

Lauren and Bo ate in silence both off them trying to ignore the thick sexual tension that seemed to permeate the air. Lauren couldn't stand the silence any longer and after taking a sip of her wine she broke it hoping to draw Bo into conversation and quite possibly learn more about her in the process. "So, Bo. Tell me a little about yourself." Lauren noticed Bo's shoulders tense as she pushed her food around her plate. Lauren wanted Bo to look up so she could see her eyes, her face for any clues to why Bo was reluctant to talk about herself. _Maybe I should have picked something mundane to talk about like the weather, _Lauren thought to herself. _Just because I can't seem to be able to help myself in trying to get to know this woman on a deeper level, doesn't mean that Bo is inclined to share the information. If I keep pushing she may leave! _She felt a tug in her heart at the thought of Bo leaving. She had proven to be extremely hard working and would be a huge asset to the ranch. _That's not all it is though, is it? Is it friendship I seek? I haven't had the companionship of anyone that was around her age for months besides Jackson and she had avoided him whenever she could. She had talked to Nadia on the phone a few times but it wasn't enough to wittle away the profound loneliness she felt in her heart. That loneliness had eased a little with the arrival of Bo. This mysterious, beautiful stranger had made Lauren feel more alive and aware than she had in months. But she was hiding something and Lauren wanted to know who she had allowed into her home and already a little into her heart._

Bo had been quiet for so long and Lauren had been lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when Bo's soft voice shattered the silence. Lauren looked up into Bo's dark, expressive eyes. "Is there something in particular you would like to know. This is the second time you have asked about me," Bo said unable to mask her reluctance to share which was also evident by Bo crossing her arms defensively.

Lauren tried to ignore how Bo crossing her arms had made her cleavage more pronounced beneath the thin silk of her robe and focused on her face. "I'm sorry. You don't have to share anything you don't want to. I...Uh...I...just..thought we could be..uh..friends, that's all. I left all my friends in the city and I don't get into town very often to be able to socialise. Forget I asked. I won't ask again." Lauren put her cutlery down on her plate with a clatter. She stood up stiffly and picked up her plate. She looked down at Bo angry at the moody brunette though she knew it was her fault. That it was her asking for Bo to share that had made her shut down. _I should have learned from earlier! It's obvious there is something in her past that she doesn't want known. Why did I have to push! But why can't she just share something with me! Anything! _"Are you finished?" Lauren asked gesturing to Bo's plate.

Bo nods her head and bites her lip. _Shit! There Lauren is trying to offer me friendship and I just automatically think she is fishing for information. Lauren isn't my enemy and she couldn't possibly know about... _Bo watches as Lauren clears the remaining food from their plates into the bin and then heads to the sink to wash them. Bo wanted to talk to Lauren; she wanted to be friends. If she was honest with herself she wanted more than friendship with her. Bo drank the remainder of her wine and then got up and took her empty glass and Lauren's to the side next to the sink. Bo stood closely beside Lauren as she continued to wash the dishes. Bo could see that her close proximity affected Lauren as much as it did her but she was stubborn and continued to ignore her. Bo reached out and gently touched Lauren's arm. "Lauren?" Lauren seemed to be scrubbing at the plate that was obviously already clean. Bo saw the muscles in Lauren's jaw twitch and felt the movement of her bicep muscles under her fingers. Bo slide her hand down Lauren's arm to the hand holding the plate. She pulled the plate from her hand and placed it on the drying rack. "Lauren? Please look at me." Light brown eyes filled with confusion and hurt looked at her. Bo reached up and cupped Lauren's face. "I'm sorry. I do want to be friends..." Her words lingered in the air. The air surrounding them seemed to crackle with electricity causing the hairs on Bo's neck to rise. _I want to kiss her so badly. _Bo had never wanted anything as much as she wanted to kiss the still woman in front of her. Lauren's breathing had quickened at Bo's gentle touch. Their faces were getting closer, inching forward involuntarily as if pulled by an invisible force. Bo could feel Lauren's breath on her parted lips. They were so close. Bo's hand moved to the back of Lauren's long, elegant neck as she closed the distance. Her mouth brushed over Lauren's lips, so softly, feather light. Bo closed her eyes, knowing she should step back. That this wasn't a good idea. They had only just met and she was already emotionally involved. Bo didn't do emotions not after..._Don't think about it!_ Bo reopened her eyes and found herself looking deeply into Lauren's. She looked scared and eager at the same time. _You have to pull away, Lauren or I'm going to kiss you and I may not be able to stop, _Bo couldn't voice it because she was afraid that if she did it would shatter this moment and Lauren would run away. Bo didn't want to deny herself this moment, this kiss, this human contact. Bo didn't think about what this would mean for them and how it would affect their working dynamic or if she was going to make Lauren regret wanting to be her friend. Friends? Bo didn't think she could just be friends with this woman. How could someone she had just met affect her so much. _Fuck it! I need to taste her. _Bo crushed her mouth against Lauren's in a searing kiss that left no doubt about how this woman made her feel.

Lauren was tense at first, her mind almost exploding upon the impact of Bo's lips and the bodily reaction that occurred because of it. She was powerless against the pull she felt towards this woman and the wet heat at the apex of her thighs was evidence of this. _You don't even know her! _her brain tried to tell her._ It feels like I've known her all my life. My body recognises her as if she is a long lost lover in a past life. My body awakens with her touch and just for once I want to do something because it feels good without thinking about every last detail, _Lauren thought ending the inner turmoil and letting this woman bring her comfort and pleasure which had been sorely absent for so very long.

Bo moaned as Lauren let go and melted into the kiss. She kissed her back with such ferocity that her legs threatened to give way. Lauren sensed what her compliance and wanton need caused and reached out to Bo. She grabbed Bo by the waist with wet sudsy hands and pulled her closer. Their bodies met, thigh to thigh, chest to chest. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it as they explored one another. Lauren turned pushing Bo against the kitchen counter and Bo groaned as Lauren's hips pressed into hers. She could feel the belt on her robe had loosened and the robe drooped exposing a breast. Bo wanted to move one of Lauren's hands that were cupping her ass and move it to her breast. She wanted those long sure fingers to squeeze and pinch her erect nipple; she wanted Lauren's hands everywhere. Bo's tongue tasted and explored every inch of Lauren's mouth and her hands moved down the blondes sides to her waist and pulled her hips tighter against her. They touched and kissed one another without restraint, getting lost in the feel of each other. Bo's hands found their way under Lauren's shirt seeking skin.

Lauren was the first to hear the phone ringing and she thought about ignoring it. _What if it's a veterinary emergency? _Lauren let out a groan of regret as she pulled away from Bo breaking the intense bodily contact and furious kiss. Bo cried out in frustration at the loss of Lauren's body against hers. She clutched to the counter to keep herself upright, her exhaustion overtaking the adrenaline that had been coursing though her with Lauren's heated, passionate touch.

"Sorry," Lauren murmured as she stumbled away. "It could be a veterinary emergency." Lauren picked up the handset from it cradle silencing it's shrilling ring. "Hello Lewis residence." Bo watched the colour drain from Lauren's face. She was about to go over to see what was wrong until she heard Lauren speak again. "Nadia. Hi." Bo could see the guilt in Lauren's eyes and she knew in that moment that Nadia and Lauren had been intimate.

_She has a girlfriend! Of course she does! She a fucking goddess, how could she not have someone special! _Bo thought as her heart clenched in her chest. "It's late and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed," Bo said softly unable to hide the hurt she felt. She avoided Lauren's hand when it reached out to stop her, shaking her head 'no'. Bo registered the hurt and regret in her eyes but was too distracted at the thought of Lauren having a girlfriend. She wasn't a home wrecker and she wouldn't start now. Bo wearily made her way upstairs and into her room and closed the door behind her with a bang.

Lauren winced at the slamming of Bo's bedroom door. _God! What have I done? Stupid, Lauren! So, so stupid!_

"Lauren? Are you there?"

Lauren wanted to just hang up and try to talk to Bo, to explain. _Explain what? Technically you are seeing Nadia. Maybe you should have thought about that before kissing Bo back the way you did! Talk to her tomorrow. Give her a chance to calm down and she needs some rest. _Lauren refocused her attention on Nadia. "Yes. I'm here, sorry. How are you."...

* * *

**Author's note: Hi there. :) The heat once again stooped me from writing it finally cooled down again and there is a small window for me to write before it heats up once again in a couple of days. Bloody Aussie summers lol. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will let me know. I would love to see if someone can guess what Bo is hiding. I will give you one piece of information and that is that this story is completely AU so there is no such thing as fae but that doesn't mean that there won't be other Lost Girl characters showing up. So I am sure that everyone one of you have at least wondered about what Bo is struggling with from her past. I really want to hear what you have to say so please don't be shy.**

**On another note, I will be starting to write the next chapter of No Fate as well so that I can get it done before the heat sets in again. As always thank for you unwavering support it means the world to me. Take care.**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Bo POV.**

Bo paced inside her bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she muttered under her breath, her fists clenching and unclenching by her sides. _What was I thinking kissing her like that! I only met her this morning! And that matters why? You have jumped into bed with women you have known for even less than that, _an internal voice responded._ I work for her! That in itself should have given me pause. I need to stop doing this. Fucking the pain away isn't helping anymore! I should have stopped after that brief brush of lips when I had seen the fear that was mixed in with the longing in Lauren's eyes. I mean I practically pounced on the poor woman._ Bo had felt Lauren tense up at the first contact and she should have pulled back then. But she didn't. She persisted for those few precious seconds knowing that Lauren's loneliness and attraction to her would weaken her resistance.A soft moan escaped from Bo at the memory of the embrace. God and when Lauren did give in and melted into the kiss, it was mind blowing. Truly had never felt so undone by just a kiss before! _If the phone didn't ring, we would probably be doing it right there on the counter!_ she thought. _She really does have a free and wild side. I felt her let go. I felt like I was drowning in the passion that she expressed. Stop it! It was a mistake! She is on the phone with her girlfriend for goodness sake! _The look on Lauren's face when she answered the phone had spoken volumes. Surprise, guilt and then regret. _But was it regret that she had kissed me or regret that we had been interrupted? _Bo mused. Allowing herself to think that it was because she had been interrupted. Things had been progressing and Bo had wanted Lauren to touch her everywhere. Which was also unusual.

Since escaping from her ex every meaningless tryst Bo had partaken in was always her getting her partner off. She never wanted them to touch her and she never cuddled or spent the night either. Hell, most of the encounters were in a bathroom stall or car. She rarely went home with anyone. It was too personal. _Which is another reason it should never happen again. I'm living in her damned house._ But she wanted to feel Lauren's mouth pressed against her lips again and she shivered when she realised she wanted to fall asleep in her arms.

"Fuck," Bo cursed to the empty room. She looked down at herself and her silky, sexy robe. She had unconsciously gone down to dinner with the intention of getting Lauren's attention. She had loved the way Lauren had looked at her, desire flashing in her eyes. She had tried to hide it, but Bo was good at seeing what people tried to keep hidden. She had learned that the hard way, and was determined to never be blindsided by another's true character ever again. That's why she had been so shocked by the phone call. She didn't get that cheating vibe from her and she certainly didn't get the vibe that there was someone special in her life. There had been an intense loneliness around Lauren, and if someone had a lover they just didn't usually have that look in their eyes. Maybe the loneliness was there because of the distance between them. _Her girlfriend probably lives in the city and can't get out here often,_ Bo thought. _That makes sense. How long has she been out here, two, maybe three months? I need to stop thinking about it. I will drive myself crazy otherwise. I'll just put the moment behind me. I won't even mention it. I will work hard collect my pay check and avoid being alone with Lauren. I can do that, right?_

Bo moved towards the bedroom door and leaned her head against it, her hand on the knob. Was Lauren still on the phone? If she opened her door a little would she be able to hear what Lauren was saying? Bo flinched and removed her hand from the door handle as if it was hot. She could hear Lauren making her way up the stairs and she looked down to see her shadow stop outside her door. Bo held her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pictured Lauren on the other side of her door her brow creased in uncertainty as she fought her own insecurities about what had happened in the kitchen. It felt like an eternity before Bo heard Lauren sigh and move down the hall, followed by her door closing softly behind her. Maybe it was for the best that Lauren hadn't knocked even though Bo had wanted her too despite all her better judgement.

Bo turned off her light and removed her robe. She slid under the covers the cool sheets causing goose pimples on her heated skin. If she was to think sensibly she should be grateful that things had been halted before they had gone too far. Bo had thinking to do. She had been running for just under a year now. Hell the last name that she had given Earl was a fake. She worked for a couple of months and then moved on, it's what she had been doing since she ran out of her hellish life. But she was tired of running. Was her family worried about her. Was she sought after by the police. Was he even dead? She hadn't exactly stopped to check his pulse.

Bo turned over punching the pillow to fluff it up. Her dreams would be filled with her other life. The life that she had run from in order to save her own. They always plagued her when she was stressed and over tired and Bo was tired, so very tired. It had been an exhausting day, she had pushed herself to the limits to prove herself to someone who probably didn't need to be convinced. Lauren was desperate for help after all, regardless of whether she would admit it or not. Bo had only been planning to stick around a couple of months and then move on just like she normally did. But something about this place and Lauren had her wishing things were different. She had felt a connection to Lauren and her land the moment she had set foot on it. What would Lauren say when she found out about who she was, who her family were. That her family had been one of the causes in Lauren's ranch being in such financial troubles. I'm not the one who closed the processing plant. That was my fathers and... Dyson's decision. Dyson! God, she wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for her parents pressuring and pushing her and Dyson together.

Bo was the one and only daughter of Sam and Mary Dennis of Dennis Foods Limited. Over the last five years her father had closed down several small town manufacturing plants and taken the business offshore in favour of lower wage and production costs. Bo had not realised the impact his decisions had made in those small towns. Those small rural communities had suffered greatly, some for losing jobs they had had for twenty plus years and the farmers who had supplied the factories with produce and meat. It was only after travelling through these towns that she saw the negative impact her family had caused just to save money.

But that had been five years ago and Bo was young and didn't pay any attention to what her father did to make all his money. No she just loved spending it. She had been oblivious and carefree, but after a drunken arrest at a party shone a spotlight yet again on Bo's behaviour her parents decided to take more interest in her and her wild ways. Bo was pretty much held on house arrest. She wasn't allowed to see any of her friends and was made to work with her father. She was going out of her mind with boredom so when her parents introduced her to Dyson and encouraged them to date well Bo jumped at the chance. Anything to be able to leave the estate and have some fun in the real word. Things were great in the beginning, Dyson was a little moody and serious, but he took her out and she made some friends. Her parents were delighted when Dyson asked for permission to marry her. Bo herself agreed to marry because she didn't want everything she said and did to be controlled by her parents.

So Bo moved in with Dyson and they set the wedding for the next fall. Bo had no idea what a terrible mistake she had made until that day. As soon as Bo moved in with Dyson he showed her the side she hadn't known existed. He was just as controlling as her father, even more so. He had Bo put her account in both their names and locked the check book in his desk drawer. He allowed her a small amount of money each week to get groceries. Bo had tried to squirrel away a few dollars whenever she could and hid the money in one of her winter coat pockets. She wasn't allowed friendships of her own, she was only allowed to socialise with people he approved of. He grew possessive and accused Bo of flirting with his drinking buddies when she was made to wait on them hand and foot during all night high stakes poker games in which he lost most of her money.

The one bright light in her life was Joclyn her next door neighbour. She would come over as soon as Dyson left for work and they would talk and she would help Bo clean up after Dyson and his friends. Joclyn was her only female friend and she had missed the company of women. One day while she and Joclyn were having a coffee and talking on the sofa Dyson came home early. He calmly asked Joclyn to leave and despite Bo's eyes silently asking her to stay she hastily left leaving her alone with him. Bo watched him as he filled up a tumbler full of scotch and drank it in two gulps his hard eyes never leaving Bo. "Why did you have to go and do this?" he asked her.

Bo couldn't understand why he was so upset. "We were just talking. Joclyn is our next door neighbour.

Dyson slammed the glass down and moved towards Bo. Bo stood up, her heart hammering in her chest at the angry, accusatory look in his eyes. "Do you think your father didn't tell me. Why do you think I prevented you from having female friends. He warned me, that you had a weakness for the company of women and that I had to show you how things are meant to be. It's sick. Why would you want a woman when all you need is this!" He grabbed Bo's hand and roughly placed it on his crotch. "Have I not been giving you enough attention, hmm?" Bo was shaking her head slowly. He had never hit her before, but he had been close a few times, punching a wall beside her head or kicking a hole in a door. But he had never been this angry. "Is that why you flirt with my friends. Am I not giving it to you enough. Or are you really that depraved the you can only find passion with another woman."

"Dyson, please. We were just talking." Bo tried to pull her hand away from the growing hardness in his pants.

"What? You don't like the feel of me. Well, I will have to just keep fucking you until you learn to like it. You will not see Joclyn again. You hear me! I will not be made a laughing stock because of your depravity and unwholesome desires. You are mine and you will do exactly what I say."

Bo was terrified of this man and her stomach recoiled as he rubbed her hand up and down his hardness. But there was an anger that had been growing inside her for months and it grew exponentially until it filled her. She was angry. Angry that she had allowed him to make her feel weak and worthless. She was tired of being told what she could do and what she couldn't. She was angry that he had taken away her only friend and she was also angry at herself for not having the courage to tell her parents that she was gay and that she didn't need them to fix her because there was nothing to fix! "No, I won't."

It came out as barely a whisper. Dyson let go of Bo's hand and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What was that? Speak up."

Bo was shaking with rage. She would not do this any more. She was leaving and he didn't have a say in it. She would rather die than continue to live like this. What she was doing wasn't living. "No, I won't," she said again, only louder, defiance in her eyes. "You are going to let go of me and I am going to leave. Get out of my way."

Dyson threw his head back and laughed. "Leaving? I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere. You are engaged to me. You will be my wife. YOU ARE MINE!" And with that he backhanded Bo across the face, sending her to the floor. He was on top of her in seconds grabbing her hands and raising them over her head as his larger body pinned down the rest of her. Bo wiggled beneath him, but stopped when she felt him getting larger. _He's getting off on this. He's a fucking monster!... Please, God, help me get out of this! _Bo's eyes saw the heavy brass candlestick on the coffee table. She had put it there to polish, but had gotten sidetracked when Joclyn had come over. Bo forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes, swallowing the bile that rose it her throat. Bo moved her hips up against Dyson. His eyes lost some of the anger replaced with need. Sexual need. "See you love the feel of it, don't you."

Bo pressed herself against him again and nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. He would know she was lying. That he repulsed her.

"Okay, you dirty bitch. I'll give you what you need. Maybe you will get pregnant this time. You can have my baby."

Bo fought the urge to be sick again and leaned her head up and kissed him. Dyson responded by letting go of her hands and reaching down to undo his jeans. Bo took his momentary distraction and reached for the candlestick. She swung it down as hard as she could hitting him in the back of his head. She heard the crack of his skull and saw the blood that coated the candlestick. She rolled out from under Dyson as quickly as she could. Just as she got to her feet a hand grabbed her ankle. Bo cried out, looking down into angry, cold eyes. "I'm going to kill you for that, cunt!"

Bo swung again as hard as she could and he let go of her and lay motionless on the off-white carpet which now turned crimson with blood. Bo didn't check to see if he was dead, she just ran...

Bo woke up with a choked scream. She looked around frantically trying to determine where she was. She looked at the clock it was nearly sunrise. Bo rubbed her head and the pain that resonated behind her eyes as the images of her nightmare receded. She wasn't certain when she had fallen asleep, but she should have known that thinking about her family before going to bed was bound to bring the horrible dreams.

Bo heard a hesitant knock on her door. "Bo, are you alright. I heard you cry out."

Tears prickled at the kindness of the woman outside her room. She wanted to tell Lauren that she wasn't all right. She wanted Lauren to come into her room and sit on the bed beside her, to take her into her arms and hold her while she cried out all the hurt and pain. But she didn't. She wouldn't burden Lauren with her demons when she had enough of her own to deal with. "I'm fine, Lauren. Sorry. Just a bad dream," is what she responded with.

She hadn't sounded convincing, but she heard Lauren's soft sigh and listened to her walk away...

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys. I would be interested to see how you feel after learning about Bo's past especially about her family. Thank you so much for supporting this story! I am enjoying writing it so much. Keep those reviews coming my way I love them so very much. Also I posted a chapter of No Fate a few days ago as well and it is chock full of sexy times and violence. **

**Take care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It had been days since the kiss and Lauren was going crazy. Bo had avoided her whenever possible. Opting to be gone before Lauren came down in the mornings for breakfast. The only times that Lauren had been alone with the frustratingly moody brunette was at dinner time. They had eaten the first meal since the kiss in awkward silence with Bo disappearing to her room as soon as she had shovelled the food into her mouth barely chewing.

The second night had looked to be the same and Lauren would be damned if she would sit though another meal like the night before. She had placed her cutlery down and reached out to Bo grasping her hand as she reached for her water. Lauren frowned when Bo physically flinched from her touch, but she held fast willing the brunette to look at her. "Bo? We need to talk about what happened. We can't just keep pretending it didn't. You can't keep avoiding me. Please!"

It was the 'please' that did it. Bo looked up into the blonde's expressive light brown eyes and all her resolve to avoid Lauren and this conversation at all costs dissolved in an instant. Bo placed her fork with a clatter and closed her eyes for a moment, mostly to escape the pull she always felt when she met those expressive orbs. _God! What is it about this woman? I am stronger than this. I can and will conquer this ridiculous attraction to her._ Bo stood up abruptly taking Lauren by surprise.

_Shit! She's going to run up to her room again. This time without finishing her dinner! _Lauren thought in a panic. "Please don't run off, Bo. We can just forget about it if you want. You can continue to ignore me and I will just accept that you don't want to be friends and just treat you like an employee. Is that what you want?" By the end, Lauren's voice came out a little angry. She saw Bo's eyebrows shoot up at her outburst. Lauren was angry. She was angry that Bo had this effect on her. She was angry that Bo wouldn't give her a chance to explain herself. The kiss. Nadia's untimely interruption. The unmistakable attraction that she felt for the brunette and she was pretty sure that Bo felt it too. The kiss had been filled with such unbidden passion and need that Lauren was certain that it wasn't one sided. Besides, Bo had initiated the kiss, not her. Lauren's eyes involuntarily fell to look at the brunettes mouth. Those lips. How she wanted to taste them again. _No! That would just make things worse. Bo obviously regrets kissing me no matter how mind blowing it had been!_ "Bo, please. Just talk to me."

Bo stepped around the table and stood beside Lauren. She looked down at the blonde with sad, anxious eyes. Lauren knew she wanted to bolt, to escape. She had heard Bo during the night crying out in her sleep. And she saw the uncertainty and distrust that the brunette seemed to feel. She was certain that someone had hurt her badly in the past and that she was fighting Lauren and her attraction to prevent more hurt. Bo's shields were up and they were thick and impenetrable. Only Bo could lower them enough to let her in and Lauren wanted to be let in. She felt an unmistakable and incredibly strong connection to this woman and she honestly thought that they could heal one another. They were both broken in different ways. _Please Bo. Let me in,_ Lauren silently prayed as she held Bo's intense gaze, refusing to look away.

Bo reached out putting a hand on Lauren's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Do you want a beer?" Bo asked softly.

Lauren sighed and gave the brunette a warm smile. "Yes, please. I'd love one."

Bo released Lauren's shoulder and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. "Bottle opener?"

"Drawer beside the fridge." Bo returned with two bottles and the opener. She sat down, popped off the caps and handed one of the bottles to Lauren.

"Thanks."

Bo nodded and took a long drink from her bottle. She placed it on the table and picked up her fork and resumed eating her dinner. For a moment Lauren thought that was it, that that was all she could expect from Bo today and surprisingly to her it would have been enough. Lauren would allow Bo to go at whatever speed she needed to go in becoming friends. Lauren resumed eating too, ignoring the fact that her potatoes were cold.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Lauren. I would never have kissed you if I had known you had a girlfriend." Bo said out of nowhere. Her voice soft and apologetic.

Lauren finished her mouthful her throat suddenly felt dry and constricted. _Does that mean she wouldn't be sorry if she didn't think I had a girlfriend?_ Lauren cleared her throat and took several sips of her beer.

When Lauren didn't answer Bo switched to the defensive. She presumed the worst. She made the assumption that Lauren was obviously a player and the only reason she had felt that Lauren was lonely was because she was out in the sticks and women were scarce. She probably had a different woman every week in the city. _You are not exactly a saint,_ her inner voice chided. Bo ignored it. "Why didn't you push me away? Why did you allow me to kiss you when you have a girlfriend. Why would you kiss me back."

Lauren looked up and saw that Bo's shields were firmly back in place, her jaw flexing with tension. "Bo. The kiss took me by surprise and well I kissed you back because I am incredibly attracted to you. I haven't been kissed like that... with so much passion... in a very, very long time. You are, well...I...god, Bo you leave me flustered and I have trouble thinking straight when you are in close proximity." Bo's eyes had darkened while Lauren tried to voice her explanation for her actions. Whether they were darkened with desire or anger she could not ascertain. "As for Nadia.." Bo's eyes flashed and got darker at the mention of her name being spoken. Lauren continued in a rush wanting to get out what Nadia was to her before Bo got angry or bolted. She saw that Bo's hands were gripping the table her knuckles white. "We are not exclusive. I had been seeing her for a couple of months before I left the city to be with my father."

Bo let out a snort, disbelief plastered across her features. "Not exclusive. Isn't that what everyone says when they get caught out?" Bo's voice was hard, unforgiving.

Lauren stood up, angry at the look on Bo's face and the tone of her words. "What's the fucking point! You wouldn't believe me regardless of what I said. It's obvious that you have been hurt in the past Bo and that you have trouble trusting people. I have done nothing but try to be your friend since you arrived. It was you that kissed me, remember? You are an incredibly attractive woman and I thought that we shared a mutual attraction. Whether you believe it or not Nadia is not my girlfriend. We have been intimate, she's fun and I like her. I have enjoyed her company the dozen times we went out, but we are not married and I did nothing wrong returning your kiss!"

Lauren was surprised by her heightened emotions. This wasn't her. She was always calm and patient. She had left the wild and emotional Lauren behind. _What is it about this woman that makes my emotional responses go completely haywire? I am overreacting. What do I care what this woman thinks of me! It was just a kiss and it was obviously a mistake. If the ranch didn't need her I would tell her to pack her bags and leave. I don't have the time and energy for dealing with this attraction with this obviously emotionally scarred woman. I need to concentrate on keeping this ranch from going under! __**But if what you are feeling is returned and if you can break through Bo's defences would you deny yourself the chance at happiness?**_Her inner self asked. _No, I wouldn't, I couldn't deny what I'm feeling for her. I can feel how much love this woman has to give. I want to be there for her. I want to ease her burdened soul. I want her to know that someone can be supportive, caring and loving without a hidden agenda. Without expecting anything in return. I want to be that for her. God, this isn't going to be easy! __**Things that are worth it, rarely are,**_her internal voice responded wisely before adding, _**is she worth it?**_Lauren responded without hesitation, _Yes!_

At Lauren's reaction Bo realised that she had allowed her past to once again interfere and paint everyone as a bad guy. Deep down, she knew Lauren wasn't lying that she wasn't a cheater trying to defend her actions. Bo reached out, grasping Lauren's arms as she walked by her anger sparking in the blondes beautiful eyes. Bo stood her hand still holding Lauren firmly. She didn't let go until she was standing face to face with her. "I'm sorry, Lauren. You are right. I have trust issues and I tend to make quick judgments in order to protect myself. I believe you and I'm sorry that I implied otherwise. I am attracted to you. Insanely attracted to you." She heard Lauren's breath hitch and saw her eyes darken as she stood in front of Bo. Bo could feel that pull, that invisible string encouraging her to close the distance between them. _Bad idea! The deeper you fall the harder it will be leaving. You know he's not dead. You know that he's looking for you. Do you really want Lauren involved? What if he hurt her? FUCK!_ Bo took a step back and she saw the disappointment in Lauren's eyes.

"But?" Lauren asked softly. Her eyes closing as if waiting for a physical blow.

"What?"

Lauren sighed, "We have both admitted to being attracted to each other and if there wasn't a BUT you would be kissing me right now. Am I wrong?"

Bo couldn't suppress her moan. God, she wanted to kiss her again. To drown in Lauren and forget everything else. _Be strong. For Lauren. It's for the best. I can't tell her the real reason I'm keeping my distance and choosing to not pursue this attraction. I need to protect her. He will find me and the next time he does, one of us will die. Because I would rather be dead than back in that hell! _Bo took a deep breath. _Man, this was going to be hard._ "I'm sorry, Lauren. I just can't. I am damaged and I will only end up hurting you. I would love to be friends, but I cannot offer anything more than that. The kiss should never have happened. I should never have lost control like that. I'm sorry."

"Fri...ends?" Lauren said slowly drawing the word out.

Bo nodded. She was unable to speak because even now she wanted to take the woman in her arms and kiss her senseless. _How that fuck am I going to manage to be just friends with her?_ Bo thought.

Lauren seemed to sense that being friends was the last thing that Bo wanted. Her dark brown eyes were like windows to her soul and behind the mistrust and hesitation was a longing that matched her own. _God this is going to be pure torture,_ she thought. Lauren let Bo off the hook and nodded her head, "Okay, Bo. If friends is all you are capable of offering, friends it is. Would you mind cleaning up? I'm suddenly very tired."

"Uh..Sure." Bo responded.

Lauren leaned forward to kiss her softly on the cheek, causing Bo's breath to catch. "Good night, Bo," she said close to Bo's ear in a whisper, causing the brunette to shiver at the caress of her warm breath.

And then she was gone. _I'd be damned if I let Bo disregard this thing between us because she's afraid. I will lower those shields and I will find out who or what hurt her and I will endeavour to help Bo out of her suffering. To show her how someone should be loved. How she should be loved!_

Bo cleaned and washed the dinner dishes before heading up to her own room. She touched her cheek as if she could still feel Lauren's lips brushing over her skin. Bo's hands moved to her breasts as she thought about the blonde. Bo knew she should at least try fantasizing about someone else, anyone else, while she moved her hand lower to touch herself. _There isn't anyone else_, she thought as she massaged her sensitive flesh. Bo brought herself quickly to orgasm as she thought about Lauren and what she would have done if they hadn't been interrupted by the phone the other night. She bit down on the edge of her pillow to suppress her muffled cry at her release. _It won't be so bad,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _At least I can still have my fantasies even if the real Lauren is off limits._ _Yeah, right!_ Bo thought.

Lauren had seen right through her and that kiss on the cheek and whisper in her ear was her way of telling Bo that she knew that she didn't just want to be just friends. Lauren wasn't prepared to dismiss the connection they had and Bo was secretly pleased that the blonde thought that she was worth pursuing.

But she was also thankful that it would just be her and Earl doing the mustering tomorrow due to Lauren getting a couple of call outs for her veterinary services. It would take them two days to herd the cattle from the lower pasture into the uppermost northern pasture. Bo would take the time away from the blonde to think about what she should reveal to Lauren about her past. She definitely had to reveal her real identity to Lauren and who her family was. She wasn't sure about the rest though. Bo sighed and turned over pulling the covers tighter around herself. _Think about more pleasant things or the nightmares will come,_ she told herself. So she thought about Lauren because that was the only good thing she had in her life right now...

* * *

Lauren had been kept busy over the last couple of days, which was a good thing because it stopped her from thinking about Bo every other second of the day. They were due to arrive back later this evening and Lauren was planning to cook a lovely dinner that they would eat out on the veranda sharing a lovely bottle of wine. Lauren pulled into the long drive happy to finally be back home after finishing her last appointment. She would have time to clean out the stables, get started on dinner and a quick shower.

She was hoping that she would be able to get to know Bo better. That maybe, just maybe, Bo may share something real about herself tonight. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the car parked out the front of the house until she was practically right on top of it. "Shit!" Lauren exclaimed slamming on the brakes and managed to stop the rover mere inches from the red hatch. She frowned at the car for a moment before getting out. That car seems familiar, the peace symbol and rainbow bumper stickers on the window jogged her memory moments before she spied the owner sitting on the swing chair on the veranda_. What is she doing here?,_ she thought as she walked towards the unexpected visitor.

"Hello there, stranger." Lauren noticed the small overnight bag sitting beside the door.

_That's just fucking perfect!_, her mind screamed. But on the outside Lauren forced a smile onto her face. "Nadia?"

"Surprise," Nadia said, standing up from her place and rushing down the steps towards the shell shocked blonde. She flung her arms around Lauren embracing her tightly. "Are you surprised? After talking to you on the phone I realised how much I missed you. So I finished up my assignment early so that we could spend the weekend together! Isn't that great?"

Lauren was shell shocked into silence. She gave her a tentative hug back before pulling away. "Totally surprised," Lauren managed to squeak out. Lauren's mind was racing. _Why? Why did this have to happen now, today of all days. What the hell is Bo going to think!_

Nadia's smile faltered a little as she sensed that Lauren wasn't entirely happy to see her. "I shouldn't have come, should I?"

_No you shouldn't have. A phone call asking if it was alright for you to drop by would have been nice! Fuck, I can't say that! She drove all this way just to see me. I can't send her away that would be insensitive and it's not her fault that I was too much of a coward to tell her that I didn't want to see her anymore! _Lauren reached out taking Nadia's hand. "No. No, it's not that. It's nice to see you, really. I was just thinking about all the chores I still have to do before it gets dark out. You are probably going to be bored stiff," Lauren said as they headed towards the house.

"Oh no, I won't be bored. Gosh its so peaceful out here, so quiet. Plus, I have my camera I would love to take some shots. This place is beautiful, Lauren. Beside we will have the nights to catch up properly. This weekend is going to be great!"

The sexual innuendo infused in her words were not lost on Lauren.

Great_! JUST PERFECT!,_ her mind screamed. Instead, she said, "Okay. Great! Let's get you inside out of the heat."...

* * *

**Author's Note: That seemed like the perfect place to leave the chapter. * Let's out an evil chuckle. I'm sure you will have a lot to say about this development. Don't be shy now.**

**As always thank you for the HUGE response this story is getting. I read every one of your reviews and they always make me smile. **

**Take care.**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bo was smiling and relaxed as she made her way towards the homestead from the northern pasture astride Midnight. Being away from Lauren for the days it took to drive the cattle had been therapeutic for Bo. It had given her some much needed time to think. As she had looked up at the stars from her sleeping bag she had thought about Lauren, her life and what place she wanted the blonde to have in it.

Lauren seemed to see her, truly see her. She was intuitive and knew that she had secrets and it made Bo want to confide in her. She had decided to tell Lauren, who she was and who her family was. As for the rest of it, well that depended on how Lauren reacted to her first confession. Her family had caused major financial burdens to several small rural communities because of their greed. Bo hoped to make things better for the towns hit the hardest.

Bo had a trust that Dyson hadn't known about mainly because it was untouchable until her 30th birthday. Her father had put the clause in to teach Bo to appreciate the wealth of her family. That she needed to know what it was like to have only a modest income. Little did her father know that she rarely saw any of her monthly stipend when she had been under Dyson's roof. And when she had left, all she had had was three hundred dollars, the clothes on her back and her 4WD. It had been six months until she was able to go to the stables that housed Midnight. She placed him in his trailer and headed out here. He was the only real friend she had. She had found jobs where she could. Bo was thankful to the Coopers for what they had done. She had had to sell her truck and trailer, but couldn't bear the thought of selling her beloved horse.

Bo worked there for two months before she overheard old Earl asking for hard workers. She asked the Coopers to put in a good word for her. They were surprised that she wanted to move on but she had felt the walls closing around her. The Cooper ranch was the largest and richest ranch in the county. Family money and connections had helped them get through the lean times. There were too many people coming and going and Bo was tired of looking over her shoulder worrying that someone would recognise her. That's why Lauren's ranch was a perfect place for her to hide. But she felt that she owed Lauren an explanation and she truly did want to be friends with the caring veterinarian. She had decided to reach out to her parents soon as well. She wanted to buy the processing plant from her father and reopen it.

She wanted to resurrect and repair the damage that her family had done. She knew she risked Dyson finding her, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She had grown up and hardened up over the year of being on her own and she wouldn't run anymore. She would face her demons head on and she would not allow anyone to make her a victim ever again!

But she wanted Lauren by her side and she hoped that woman would not hold what her father had done to her family against her. She knew how heavy the burden of keeping the ranch from ruin was weighing on Lauren's shoulders and she wanted to relieve some of that weight. She wanted a partner. She wanted Lauren.

Bo came out of her thoughts as the house came into view. She saw Lauren's rover as the sun began its descent. She realised that she was getting home later than she had meant to, that she had been so lost in thought that she had lost track of time. It wasn't till she was a lot closer that she noticed the car parked directly in front of the rover.

Curious to see who the mysterious car belonged to, she tied Midnight to the hitching post instead of taking him to the barn. He snuffled in protest and she rubbed his flank soothingly. "Sorry boy, but mummy's curious who that car belongs to. It won't be long then I'll get you fed and settled." He shook his head as if sensing something and Bo's stomach clenched too. Bo couldn't ignore the feeling and approached the house warily.

The lights were shining bright from the kitchen. Bo approached listening to the casual banter that echoed through the house. There stood Lauren and another woman with their backs to her. They talked easily as they worked together preparing dinner. _How very domestic they look,_ Bo thought to herself. She felt a longing deep within. She wanted this. She wanted someone to share boring everyday chores with. Bo took off her hat and wiped her sweaty dusty face. She really needed a shower to rid herself of the accumulated dust and sweat from the two day muster. But she was terribly thirsty and wanted to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before she went up to her room. Bo cleared her throat and entered the kitchen, heading towards the fridge.

Both women stopped their friendly chatter and turned at the presence of Bo. Lauren smiled openly when she saw Bo and approached the woman surprising her with an embrace. "Lauren, you'll get yourself all dirty," Bo laughed breaking the hug. She was delighted by the blondes welcome.

Lauren brushed the front of her shirt, but shrugged, not really caring. "How did it go? You didn't run into any problems did you?" She looked at the clock. "You are back a little later than I expected."

Bo found it amusing and satisfying that as soon as she had arrived Lauren had completely forgotten that there was someone else in the room with them. Bo noticed the way the woman's eyes had narrowed at her over Lauren's shoulder when the blonde had embraced her. The pretty coffee coloured woman seemed to be getting more and more frustrated by Lauren's lack of attention by the second and Bo's heart swelled delightfully.

"Ahem.. Uh, Lauren."

Lauren broke eye contact with Bo for the first time since she had entered the kitchen looking deliciously sexy, all dusty from riding the trail. _Bo, you are one very sexy cowgirl, _She thought to herself. Lauren laughed in embarrassment. _Don't go there, Lauren. Focus._ "Uh, sorry, Nadia. This is Bo. Bo, this is ah ... Nadia. I found her waiting on the veranda when I got home today," Lauren said as an explanation. And Lauren felt the tension rise in the room after her introduction. Nadia's eyes were curiously flicking between Bo and Lauren.

Bo seemed to radiate with unease. Lauren turned her back on Nadia meeting Bo's eyes. She saw the brunette's jaw twitch. Lauren grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Or did you want a beer," she asked, her eyes searching Bo's.

Bo was fighting her emotional turmoil. _Nadia! God, she was always getting in the way._ "Uh water's fine. I'm going to go get cleaned up so if you'll excuse me." Bo turned needing to get out of the kitchen. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Nadia" Bo muttered as an afterthought before making a hasty exit...

* * *

_God! Could this be any more awkward,_ Lauren thought as she ate her dinner. The tension was thick, almost unbearable. Bo had returned freshly showered and gorgeous. Tucked into well loved black cowboy boots were a pair of tight black jeans that hugged every muscular curve of her spectacular legs and ass. Then she wore a tight black vest over a black bra. The vest that laced up at the front and honoured her with a spectacular view of her breasts sent Lauren's senses into overdrive. Her hair was wet and hung loose and free. Lauren had trouble keeping her eyes off of the brunette. She had visions of undoing the vest with her teeth before pressing her face in between Bo's twin mounds. Lauren was drowning in lust for Bo and she knew that that had been the woman's intention when she came back wearing her ensemble.

Lauren knew that her reaction to Bo hadn't gone unnoticed to Nadia. She had been touching her constantly since Bo's arrival and she cringed when Nadia squeezed her thigh in full sight of Bo in an attempt to show her that she was spoken for. Lauren couldn't take it anymore, she needed air and she needed it now. She stood up abruptly and looked at Nadia ignoring Bo's satisfied smirk. What was Bo playing at. She was acting like a jealous lover and Nadia was picking up on Lauren's discomfort.

"I need to go muck out the stalls. I got distracted by your arrival and it needs to be done. Excuse me. Take your bag upstairs to my room, it's the second door on the right."

She saw Bo's smile disappear and Lauren gave a triumphant internal fist pump before exiting the kitchen slamming the door in the process.

_Serves her fucking right._ Lauren had no intention of sleeping with Nadia but she was pissed at Bo for her behaviour. She knew how Lauren felt about her and it was her that had played the friend card. What Bo was doing was nowhere in the friendship scope. Both Bo and Nadia had been circling each other all through dinner feeling each other out. Both talking, often ignoring Lauren and throwing remarks full of innuendo about their individual place in her life. Nadia started to touch Lauren more and more as if to say to Bo 'she's mine'. It was childish and at that moment she didn't like either of them very much.

_Who am I kidding?_ Lauren thought as she angrily cleaned out the stalls before laying fresh hay and sawdust. If Bo had stood up and said, "Actually, Lauren I would rather skip dinner and just go to bed. Are you coming?" She would have been up in a shot. She would have told Nadia to make herself at home and pulled Bo upstairs. She was Bo's completely, the brunette was rarely away from her thoughts. She readied Midnight's stall with fresh feed and then brought him in. She unsaddled Bo's horse and then started brushing the dust from his coat. "Your mother drives me crazy, boy. Yes, she does."

Bo and Nadia sat in silence after Lauren's abrupt departure. Bo knew that she had behaved badly. But having this woman here and knowing that she had been Lauren's lover drove her mental. Bo had no right to behave like a jealous girlfriend. She had told Lauren that they were only friends that she couldn't offer her more. Lauren didn't know that Bo had done a great deal of soul searching while driving the cattle and had realised that she wanted and needed so much more than friendship.

Bo wasn't going to hide anymore. Not from her past and certainly not from her feelings for Lauren. Bo looked up at Nadia who was still watching her needed to talk to Lauren. She needed to know why Nadia was here. Lauren must have said something for the woman to have packed an overnight bag and drive like five hours to get here. _Nadia is sleeping in her room tonight! Fuck! Maybe I will sleep outside with Midnight tonight,_ she thought morosely to herself. Bo got up from the table. She gives Nadia a forced smile. "Would you mind doing the dishes, Nadia. I have a few things I need to take care of for all the work I have to do tomorrow. I'm sure Lauren won't be much longer. I'll be in my room the rest of the night, enjoy your visit with your friend."

Nadia started to gather the plates. But she couldn't let Bo go without having the last word, "Oh, Bo." She waited until the brunette turned to face her. "I appreciate you making yourself scarce. I haven't been able to spend quality time with my girlfriend for quite a while. We have a lot of time to catch up on if you know what I mean." Nadia registered the flash of jealousy in Bo's eyes and she couldn't help but smile triumphantly as she filled up the sink to do the dishes.

Bo was shaking as she made her way towards the barn. She really didn't like Nadia and it wasn't just because of what she had shared with Lauren. The woman was asserting her claim on Lauren and Bo needed answers from the blonde if she could get them. She wanted to stake her claim for Lauren but she couldn't share her with anyone else. She didn't want to share Lauren's love and affection and she definitely didn't want to share it with that BITCH!

Bo walked into the barn just as Lauren was settling Midnight in his stall. He snuffled and shook his head at the ranch owner affectionately.

Lauren looked up when she heard Bo approaching. She couldn't help herself as she took in the dark haired woman's beauty. When she finally met Bo's dark eyes, however, they were stormy. She did not look happy. "What the hell, Lauren."

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Why the hell did you just leave me in there with that... that... woman?!"

"Oh, well you both seemed perfectly happy growling and snapping at one another as if I wasn't even in the room. You were both acting like two dogs fighting over the same bone!"

Bo hadn't expected Lauren to come out fighting and it made her defensive. "Oh please don't flatter yourself," Bo retorted and she regretted the comment the moment she said it. She saw the hurt in Lauren's eyes and she also knew that that was exactly how she had been acting out there.

"And what about the outfit, Bo. Don't you dare tell me that that wasn't for my benefit!"

Bo was struck speechless for a moment. _God, she's beautiful when she's angry,_ the brunette thought captivated by the wild, untamed look burning in her eyes.

"YOU knew exactly what effect you would have on me wearing that and it's completely out of line! You are the one that played the friendship card, Bo! YOU are the one that said that that was all you could offer. So why the hell have you been acting like a jealous fucking girlfriend as soon as you found out who my visitor was."

"You know how rattled I was learning about Nadia. That there was someone else that was vying for your affections. And I get home dirty, exhausted and missing you like crazy and she gets thrown into my face! How did you expect me to react?" Bo was breathing hard her emotions running high.

Lauren threw her arms out in frustration. "I didn't invite her, Bo. Her visit was just as a surprise to me."

"Her hands were all over you, mocking me that she has had the pleasure of loving you! Of the intimacy you two have shared!" Bo cried out. "Oh, and she couldn't wait to tell me about how much time she had to catch up on with her girlfriend!"

Lauren let out a cry of frustration. "What do you want me to say, Bo. She is not my girlfriend!"

Bo moved forwards and grabbed Lauren's face with her hands. "Tell me you don't care about her," Bo whispered before covering Lauren's lips with her own. Lauren gripped the back of Bo's neck with one hand while her other hand found her hip. Bo pushed the blonde backwards until her back hit the thick wooden support beam. Bo pressed her body against Lauren as she continued to devour her lips with ferocity. It was Lauren, who broke the kiss her hand pressing against Bo's chest. She could feel the thumping beat of the brunette's heart. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard.

"We need to go back inside, Bo," Lauren whispered when she was finally able to speak.

Bo extricated herself from Lauren's embrace. "You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for Nadia?"

"Bo. I will talk to Nadia."

"Will she still be staying in your room?" Bo's voice was soft, hesitant.

"Bo, please."

Bo took a deep breath. "No you're right. I have no claim on you and it's perfectly obvious that Nadia's feeling are strong. She loves you, Lauren. You must know that. You must see that. She doesn't want an open relationship but she loves you too much to walk away."

"And what do you want, Bo?" Lauren asked softly. _Please, Bo. Tell me that you want me all to yourself. Please._

Bo looked away_. I want you so badly that my heart hurts. I want you to be mine and only mine._ _But not until you know who I really am!_ "We need to talk as well," is what she said, and Lauren was obviously disappointed in her response.

"Fine then. Good night, Bo. I will see you bright and early in the morning." Bo watched her walk away. She stayed in the barn for a while, taking comfort from Midnight, before heading back to the house, to her room.

* * *

Lauren flinched when Nadia's hands rested on her shoulders and started to knead her tense muscles. "You are so tense, Lauren," She cooed, close to her ear. Lauren moved away out from beneath the woman's hands. Nadia sighed as her hands dropped down to her side.

"What's going on, Lauren?"

"I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired." Lauren went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas pushing the door until it was only slightly ajar.

"You aren't even happy to see me are you?" Nadia asked, her voice rising to be heard through the door.

Lauren grimaced at Nadia's words. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Nadia. She was. Lauren enjoyed her company, but she knew that Nadia wanted more. A week ago Lauren would have been in Nadia's arms, perfectly content. But this wasn't a week ago and Bo had blown into her orbit and sent her world completely off kilter. The feelings and emotions that Bo stirred within her was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she couldn't pretend with Nadia that she felt more than she did. But Bo had been right. Lauren knew that Nadia cared about her, maybe even loved her and this was a problem. Lauren knew she was about to hurt the woman waiting expectantly in her room.

She had thought about sleeping in her father's room, but she couldn't bring herself to go in there and she didn't want anyone else in there either. She wasn't ready. It was hard enough going through her dad's office_. Just tell her we can only be friends and that nothing intimate will be happening tonight or any other night from here on out._

"Lauren you can't hide in the bathroom all night. Come on out we have a lot of catching up to do. Please, baby. I missed you."

Lauren stepped out of the bathroom at looked at Nadia. _Just rip the band aid off,_ she thought to herself. "Nadia, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

"Do What? We haven't done anything yet.. Come over here so I can show you just how much I've missed you," she responded with a voice dripping in seductive tones.

Lauren felt nothing, not even a stir. If Bo had said the same thing in her deep, rich voice she would probably have been half way towards orgasm already. "I can't continue to see you romantically, Nadia. We won't be having sex tonight or any other night in the future. I'm sorry."

"Well, that might have been nice to know before I drove hours to come see you."

Lauren straightened up and looked at Nadia with a piercing gaze. "So the only reason you came is to get laid? If you had bothered to pick up a phone instead of just coming out here, I would have informed you that my feelings had changed and saved you the inconvenience."

Nadia's eyes blazed. "Of course, that's not the only reason I came to see you. I missed you. I care about you. I..." Lauren was almost certain that Nadia was just about to say that she loved her. _Fuck! _"I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you and well, we can see how well that turned out. Why didn't you just tell you had someone else. I mean this is about that nice piece of ass across the hall right!"

"Don't talk about, Bo like that! And keep your voice down." Lauren was horrified at Bo being described in such a disrespectful manner.

"God, Lauren. It was obvious by the way you drooled all over her at dinner. The room was so thick with your sexual desire that I could hardly breath. And the way she was dressed was obviously to show me that she had you wrapped around her little finger. Those types of women are only after one thing, Lauren. Once you've given it up, she will drop you and move on to the next piece of ass! I care about you. What we have is way more than anything she could possibly offer.

Besides, she's obviously just a big tease otherwise you would be in her room right now, not in here with me. She's all flash, Lauren. No substance." Nadia was standing front of Lauren now her hands gripping the blonde's arms tightly. "We could have something special just give us a chance! Please, Lauren. Don't throw away what we have for a quick roll in the hay with a beautiful cowgirl that won't be there when the sun rises."

Lauren was shocked by Nadia's words and the vice like grip that she had on her arms. _Who the hell is this woman?_ "Look, I know you are upset and I'm sorry that you came all the way out here just to be told that I don't want to have a relationship with you anymore but you are blowing things way out of proportion. And quite frankly, you are scaring me a bit. I'm sorry, Nadia, but I do not have the same level of feelings that you obviously have for me. It's over, that's my decision and..."

Bo stood outside Lauren's bedroom door. She had heard Nadia's voice get louder and angrier as Lauren tried to break it off with her. _That's it, I'm going in there, _Bo thought when she heard Lauren say that Nadia was scaring her.

A light tap on the door brings a halt to their talking and Nadia releases her hold on Lauren. "What?" Nadia says impatiently.

Bo opens the door and stands in the doorway She had seen Nadia's arms lower and she noticed the red marks on the blonde's arms. She sees Lauren her arms hugging her stomach and she sees Nadia standing close to her in a very imposing, intimidating way.

"I suggest you take several steps back Nadia and give Lauren a little space."

"This is none of your business. This is between me and my girlfriend," Nadia hissed at Bo her eyes angry slits.

"I was never your girlfriend! We had a dozen dates and were occasional lovers, nothing more," Lauren said resolutely.

"You can't mean that, Lauren!"

Lauren saw the hurt in Nadia's eyes and she hated that she put it there. "I'm sorry. I like you and I enjoyed our time together, but I can't lead you on when I don't feel there is a future with us."

"Why did you invite me to sleep in your room then. Doesn't this house have three bedrooms. Why have me believe that we would be together?"

"Yes, there are three bedrooms, but... I... I... Couldn't. I wasn't... ready to face going into my... father's bedroom yet," Lauren had turned deathly pale and her eyes swam with unshed tears as her grief flooded through her.

Bo strode into the room angry at Nadia's reluctance to accept Lauren's decision. She stepped between the women facing the emotionally exhausted blonde. "Lauren? Shh, It's alright. You take your time. As long as you need."

Nadia scoffed at Bo's coddling and the brunette whirled around to face the uncaring, insensitive woman that was causing Lauren such distress. "Could you be anymore cold and insensitive. Lauren has endured a lot these last few months. She doesn't need you adding to her burdens by bullying her into continuing a relationship she doesn't want or need."

Nadia's hand moved in a flash slapping Bo hard across her face. "She is only doing this because of you. You can't make her happy. You will get what you want from her then discard her. I know your KIND! You are only out for what you can get and once you've gotten your fill, you will drop her leaving her devastated and broken and walk away without looking back!"

"You know nothing about me!" Bo said vehemently. "Come on, Lauren. You are sleeping in my room tonight." Lauren was crying softly and she just nodded and started to walk out the door heading towards Bo's room.

"Like hell she is!" Nadia reached out as if to grab Lauren's arm, but Bo was there in an instant her face so close to Nadia's that she could feel her breath on her face.

"You lay a finger on Lauren again and I will put you on your ass!" Bo saw Nadia flinch. "Yeah, I saw you as I entered the room before you let her arms go. And the red marks confirmed how hard you were squeezing. You WILL be gone before we come down for breakfast tomorrow. Your vacation is over." Bo walked away from Nadia before she lost the last of her control and beat the shit out of her just for the hell of it. She slammed the door behind her before joining Lauren in her room...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. I am hoping that you are loving me a whole lot right now not just because I got rid of Nadia in a timely fashion but also because I have posted another chapter so soon! Show me the love by leaving a review about your thoughts and tell if there is anything you really want to happen in the next chapter. :)**

**No Fate will be next. I will get started on that on Sunday. Thanks for your ongoing support for this story and my other stories too.**

**Until next time take care.**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Bo entered her room, closing the door softly behind her. Lauren stood looking out the open window, a soft breeze blowing her golden hair. She still had her arms wrapped around herself protectively. Bo approached quietly and leaned against the wall beside the window. Lauren was truly stunning standing in the glow of the full moon, despite the sad, faraway look in her eyes and face.

Bo wasn't even sure if the blonde was aware of her presence until she spoke softly, her eyes still focused on the night outside. "Thank you, Bo. I don't know what happened. That woman in there was not the person I got to know in the city."

"They never are. People are very good at hiding their true nature." Bo said softly.

Lauren did look at the brunette then. She saw the swirling mix of emotions cross her face. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Bitterness. She looked back out the window. "She was angry. If I was her I would have been angry too. She came here expecting to surprise me and that I would welcome her with open arms and instead I tell her I don't want to see her anymore."

Bo frowned at Lauren's words. "Don't make excuses for her behaviour, Lauren. No matter the circumstances she had no right to grab you like that."

"She doesn't understand how things could have changed so much in a week. God help me, but even I have trouble with that. Bo if she had come last week this would never have happened."

"Because of me?" Bo said, wondering whether Lauren was blaming her for what had just transpired across the hall.

"Yes."

Bo flinched as if she had just been slapped. _So Lauren thinks she would be happily rolling in the sheets with Nadia right now if I hadn't come into her life and turned everything upside down!_ "So this is my fault! So the reason you aren't next door having sex with Nadia right now is my fault! Well, I'm sorry that I prevented you from getting laid and remaining blissfully unaware that you have a monster in your BED! I did you a favour, trust me. Better to see someones true nature before you are in too deep with no way out!"

Lauren turned to face Bo. "What? No! That's not what I meant. What I mean is that no one has ever affected me the way you have in such a short span of time. I was hit with an incredible, undeniable attraction to you from the moment you strolled up on Midnight looking sexy as hell. But it was more than that. I wanted to get to know you. To learn every hope and dream you have and I wanted to make them all come true. It was just bad luck that Nadia showed up instead of calling. If she had called I would have broken things off with her regardless of whether I had a chance with you or not. I am consumed with thought's of you, Bo and I know you are hiding things from your past but I don't care. I just want to be close to you. So what I meant is that this connection, these feelings I have for you came as a surprise to me. Which means they completely blindsided Nadia. She sensed it from the moment you stepped into a room with me. She knew that I was lost to her and I know that her feelings for me were strong. I know she handled my breaking up with her badly, but I can't blame her for losing it a bit." Lauren stepped forward and reached out to cup Bo's face. "Thank you for being there for me, for protecting me. I also know that what happened with Nadia was familiar to you. You have a past and I want you to know that when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here. I think we could be great friends, Bo. I know I really need someone in my life. I am terribly lonely."

A loud bang from the hall caused both women to flinch. Bo moved across the room, putting herself between Lauren and the bedroom door. If Nadia wanted to get into it with Bo again she was ready. Lauren's heart swelled at the fierce protectiveness of the brunette. A few seconds later they heard Nadia stomping down the stairs, followed by the front door opening on squeaky hinges before being slammed shut. "I guess she didn't want to wait till morning," Bo said listening to Nadia's car start up.

Lauren leaned out the window and watched the headlight's fade away into the night as Nadia took off at full speed. "I guess not. Whether it is because she knows you will kick her ass if she even tries to convince me to reconsider or because she thinks we are going to get busy in here while she is alone in the other room, we will never know. But I am glad that she is gone. I guess I can go back to my room now that she's gone." Lauren moved away from the window and crossed the room towards the door. _Please tell me you want me to stay anyway,_ she thought to herself, pleading silently for Bo to stop her from leaving.

Bo stood there rooted to the spot. Her breath hitched when Lauren brushed past her just as she had done to Lauren on the first day they met and she had showed her to her room. _Don't go. Don't go. Don't go!_

Lauren turned her attention to Bo her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you again, Bo. I will never forget the look in her eyes, the possessiveness. You did save me tonight and I am sorry about the horrible things she said about you. She had no right to say those things." _Just leave, Lauren. Stop stalling. You are making a complete fool of yourself. _"Remember. If you ever want to talk about what happened to you, I'm here. I will be here for you. Whatever you need, Bo. I'm here."

Bo was at war with herself. She didn't want Lauren to go. Lauren brought her comfort and she had been having nightmares all week. She wanted to talk to Lauren. To tell her about how she had been fooled by Dyson. How he had broken her down and made her feel helpless and worthless. Lauren opened the door looking at Bo her eyes pleading with her to take a leap. To take a chance and ask her to stay.

"Please, don't go," Bo whispered.

Lauren heard Bo's whisper, but not the words. "Sorry, Bo. Did you say something?"

Bo's mouth was dry and a lump formed in her throat. She moved to the door and placed her hand on top of Lauren's that was still clutching the doorknob. "Stay. Stay with me tonight. I think we both need some comfort." _Oh, God! Did I really just say that._ "Besides, what if Nadia decides to come back! I know it's unlikely, but I would feel better if you were here with me. Safe."

Lauren knew that Bo had added the part of Nadia possibly returning as a way to mask just how much she wanted her to stay. Bo was reluctant to appear vulnerable and this probably all stemmed from her past. "I was hoping you would say that," Lauren said, giving the brunette a shy smile. "I think I will sleep better tonight with you beside me. Which side of the bed do you want."

Bo patted the blonde's hand before moving to her preferred side. Bo realised that she couldn't just strip off her clothes and climb into bed as she normally would. _Well, you could_, her internal voice said as visions of what the possibilities would be if she did just get naked in front of Lauren. "Ah, I'll be right back. I need to find something to wear to bed."

Lauren was about to pull down the covers on her side when Bo said this and Lauren almost moaned out loud when she realised that Bo usually slept naked. The thought of the brunette lying naked beside her, so close to touch, to kiss, caused a stirring at her core. Bo buried her head in the wardrobe where all her clothing was stacked in a neat pile. She pulled out the only thing that would be suitable, an oversized T-shirt.

Lauren couldn't stop her feet from moving towards Bo. _This is a bad idea,_ she thought to herself. _I want her and I know she wants me. What can be the harm in taking comfort in one another?_ Bo froze when she stood holding the shirt up in front of her. She felt Lauren's body heat as she came up behind her and could hear her short shallow breathing. She closed her eyes when Lauren's hands found her shoulders and trailed down her arms. "Do you usually sleep in the nude, Bo?" the blonde asked already knowing the answer.

Bo swallowed and shivered with Lauren's touch. "Yes. Usually," She managed to respond. Her heart was hammering in her chest as it always did when the blonde was close. Lauren took the last small step her body moulding against Bo's back. "Lauren... I want to take things slow. Nadia was right about me. I have been fucking my way through the towns I've passed through since...my..escape. I don't want to hurt you." Lauren continued to rub Bo's arms. Now it was more in encouragement for Bo to keep talking to her captive audience of one. "I was in a bad relationship where I was controlled in every possible way. Who I could talk to. When and where I could go. Everything had to be done, how he wanted it. He took me physically whenever it suited him. He berated and belittled me in front of his leering, lecherous mates at every opportunity. He knew about my affinity towards women. I didn't know that. Not until that final day. It made more sense after that. The fact that I wasn't allowed female friends and his anger when he found me having coffee with my female neighbour. Well, he lost his shit... Hurt me... tried to rape me."

Bo let out a shaky, bitter laugh. "To fuck the gay away. He said that all I needed was a real man to rid me of my perverse feelings. My disease.."

"Oh, Bo." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo. Wrapping her in her warmth, her comfort.

"After that I slept around. Finding and seducing women to rid myself of the pain and the shame of staying in that situation for as long as I did. For not being stronger. In these encounters I was always in control. I would pleasure them, usually from behind so that I wouldn't have to look at them. They were faceless, just a means to an end. I craved the contact of being with a woman, but would never let them touch me. I would rarely find release. I pleasured them, then walked away, ignoring their protests. Them begging me to allow them to touch me. Asking me to stay the night. I didn't want a connection. I didn't want to feel. I'm broken Lauren. I thought I was dead inside until I met you. My heart beats for a look from you, a kind word, a touch...a kiss." Bo was leaning against Lauren and the blonde held her tightly.

"What else, Bo? Let it out. Don't keep it bottled up, it's not healthy. Trust me on that one."

_Do I tell her who I really am? Who my family is? What if she pulls away from me and hates me for my connection to my father, the one that destroyed her family? No, not yet. Tomorrow. Tonight I want to enjoy being in this woman's caring embrace, to soak up her healing kindness._

Lauren seemed to sense Bo's reluctance. "It's alright, Bo. If you want to stop talking now, you can. I know how hard that was for you to open up like that."

Bo took a deep breath and turned into Lauren's arms facing the woman after pouring her heart out, exposing herself. Bo didn't touch Lauren, she clutched the T-shirt to her stomach and just gazed up meeting light brown eyes. She found nothing but understanding and compassion in those eyes. No disdain. No repulsion. No judgement and she fell just that little bit more for Lauren Lewis.

"I have felt compelled to talk to you, to share my deepest darkest secrets from the very beginning. I trust you implicitly without rhyme or reason. I mean we barely know each other. But I am just so drawn to you. I kissed you Lauren with reckless abandon. I haven't kissed another woman in almost two years and the ones I had kissed meant very little to me. I did a lot of thinking while on the cattle drive."

The blonde smiled and slid her arms down to rest comfortably on the brunette's waist. She wasn't releasing her hold on Bo unless she asked or pulled away. Lauren was loving the new found openness and trust that Bo was displaying. She didn't want to play games. She didn't want to waste time. Life was short and she wanted to live every damned second of hers. She was sick of feeling sad with grief all the time. She was sick of constantly worrying about where she was going to get the money for the overdraft. Bo was like a shining beacon of light. She shone through Lauren's stormy sea of problems, making everything more bearable. "Oh, yes. And what came of all this thinking?"

"I decided that I couldn't just shut off what I am feeling for you and that I want you to be a part of my life. A part of my future if you are willing to give this...us..a chance. I came home ready to declare that I wanted your friendship and much, much more. The way you greeted me when I got back gave me such hope that regardless of the mess my heart is in right now, you would be there for me. To help me mend it and learn to trust and love again. When I found out who the surprise visitor was that was glaring at me as you embraced me... well my shields went right back in place. I need to apologise to you, Lauren."

The blonde looked at Bo curiously. "What for?" Lauren's hands unconsciously moved up and down Bo's sides. The touching was distracting Bo but she ploughed on needing to say everything she wanted to say.

Bo ignored the heat that was spreading throughout her body from Lauren's touch as best she could before continuing. "I'm sorry for my behaviour over dinner. I don't really have an excuse except that the thought of Nadia and you made me insanely jealous. It wasn't fair to you. I wanted your attention and this outfit was a way of making sure I got it and I knew it would piss Nadia off." Bo looked at the floor trying to hide the blush that heated her cheeks when she remembered the way Lauren had looked at her, her eyes unable to hide the desire she felt.

"That it did on both counts!" Lauren said as she let out a small chuckle. The air in the room changed and Lauren's hands stilled her movements at Bo's sides. The laughter stopped and Bo felt the change in the air. She looked up into Lauren's eyes and found them darkened with undisguised lust. Bo's breath caught in her throat as Lauren's eyes dropped from her own and glided down her body. Bo felt the blondes perusal as if it was a caress. She shivered and her body ignited with Lauren's open need and desire. "You succeeded because I was unable to take my eyes off you. Couldn't stop the thoughts of what I wanted to do to you. How I wanted to remove that vest with my teeth."

Lauren's voice was low, seductive and had a teasing quality which had Bo weak in the knees and dripping wet. "I, uh..."

Instead of using her teeth Lauren pulled the thin leather strip that laced Bo's vest in place with her hand. She slowly unwrapped the vest exposing the lacy black bra beneath it. "So beautiful," Lauren whispered, her eyes devouring Bo's exposed flesh as she pushed the vest off the brunette's shoulders to the floor. Lauren's fingers ran over the brunette's shoulders, down her chest between her breasts and over the tight muscular abdomen. Her stomach muscles jumped under the soft, exploring touch. Bo was shaking. It had been so long since a woman had touched her this way. It was overwhelming. And while her mind, her heart, were both warning against relinquishing so much control, her body was yearning, begging to be touched. Lauren seemed to sense Bo's conflict and raised her gaze to look into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I..uh..It depends?" Bo said meeting the blondes warm, affectionate gaze.

Lauren cocked her head to the side and gave a small smile, "On what?"

"Ah... On what exactly you are planning on doing. No one has touched me besides myself for a very long time. It's overwhelming."

Lauren thought back to what Bo had revealed earlier. She hadn't allowed the countless women she had seduced to touch her. It was about control and Bo letting go of it. She sensed that Bo wasn't ready to give up that control just yet, but she was trying. She was allowing Lauren's gentle exploration, but anything too intimate would probably be too much. _Baby steps, Lauren,_ she told herself reigning in her own desire. "I am going to undress you and then we are going to go to bed together. You must be exhausted after the mustering. So I am just going to hold you while you sleep, nothing more. I won't rush you, Bo. Okay?"

Bo marvelled at the woman standing before. She knew how much the blonde wanted her. She had seen it in the countless others. She wasn't being arrogant and she knew that it was only her beauty that had caused the wanton look in all those other women. They didn't know her and they didn't care to. All they wanted from her was the carnal pleasure that she could give them. But Lauren, from the moment they met had looked deeper. And she still wanted her after everything she had revealed about herself. It was why she was willing to try. To allow Lauren to touch her and to allow all the feelings that the blonde evoked within her. "Okay," Bo said softly.

Lauren let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. There was something else Lauren wanted to do. Each kiss they had shared had been initiated by Bo. She wanted to kiss Bo again when there wasn't so much sexual tension or emotional turmoil behind the kiss and she wanted to be the one to initiate it. "Can I kiss you?" she asked. Lauren didn't want it to be a surprise. She wanted the kiss to be expected and she wanted Bo to feel every one of her emotions that would be instilled within it.

Bo closed her eyes to the raw and intense look that Lauren gave her when asking that question. This was a test. Kissing to Bo was one of the most personal and revealing acts one could share with another. The fact that Bo had kissed Lauren twice already in the short time that they had known each other hadn't gone unnoticed by her. It was one of the reasons she had tried to shut down the growing feelings for the woman standing silently before her. She was terrified of getting hurt. But she also felt that she could trust Lauren with her heart. Bo opened her eyes and she saw the fear reflected back at her. _She is just as vulnerable as you. You both fear getting hurt but if you continue to deny this connection, it will hurt you both anyway. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, she thought to herself. _"Yes."

Bo wondered if she looked as terrified as she felt as Lauren took her face in her hands and leaned in to brush her lips lightly across hers. They stared into one anther's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Everything Lauren felt was reflected in those light brown, expressive orbs. Bo felt warmed by the depth of Lauren's affection and when the blonde finally increased the pressure and kissed her, she melted into the embrace. She gave herself over to Lauren and allowed the blonde to set the pace and intensity of that kiss. She waited until Lauren licked her bottom lip requesting access before she opened her mouth and met her seeking searching tongue with her own. A few minutes later Lauren broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Bo's. She still held the brunette's face in her hands as they both breathed in some much needed air.

"God, Bo."

"I know," Bo responded. Bo reached out and placed her hand on Lauren's chest and felt the thudding of her heart. Bo used her other hand to move Lauren's against her own. "You make me feel, Lauren. Be gentle with me," she said softly.

She smiled reassuringly at the brunette before saying, "Time for bed, gorgeous."

Bo smiled at the blonde. "I'm not ready for bed yet. I can't sleep in my boots and jeans now can I?"

Lauren took a step back and tapped her index finger on her lips as she looked down at Bo's remaining attire feigning to puzzle over the conundrum. "Well, that just won't do. I should really help you out of those boots and jeans," Lauren finally responded playfully.

Bo watched Lauren crouch down in front of her. Bo lifted one foot and then the other, allowing the blonde to remove her boots and socks. Arousal flared with renewed intensity as Lauren's hands ran up her jean clad legs and rested on her belt buckle. Lauren frowned for a moment, then looked up at Bo. "This is a rodeo championship buckle."

Lauren being mere inches from her aching, throbbing sex was driving Bo crazy. And the feel of long fingers against her skin as they held her by the waistband examining the buckle intently was sending jolts of electricity into her core. If she wasn't so tired she would have lost all control with Lauren. She wanted to make love to her. She wanted to touch and be touched so badly. "Please, Lauren. The rodeo story will come later. I promise."

Lauren looked up at Bo sheepishly. "Okay. Sorry. I want to know everything about you now that you have finally opened up and let me in a little. But you are right, it's late and there is an endless amount of work to do tomorrow."

Bo didn't say that the reason she was begging Lauren to hurry was because she was getting more and more aroused with every minute the blonde was kneeling in front of her. She wondered if Lauren could feel the heat radiating from her or if she could smell her arousal. Bo unable to bear it any longer went to her belt and went about unbuckling it. Lauren slapped her hands away. "Hey! Don't touch. This is my job," Lauren said, reprimanding the brunette playfully.

"Lauren!" Bo pleaded. She put her hands on top of Lauren's. "Just let me get the belt off and besides you may have trouble getting these jeans off."

Lauren looked up at Bo and the heat in her eyes told her that the blonde knew how aroused she was. Bo tried to move away, but Lauren held firm to her waistband. Bo sighed and moved her hands, allowing Lauren to slip the belt from the loops slowly. "I am just as aroused, Bo," Lauren said softly.

She popped the button and lowered the zipper on Bo's jeans and opened it wide. It allowed Lauren a look at the matching black panties and she ran a finger along the top of the black lace. Bo let out a low moan at the soft touch and felt her desire flood her underwear. "Fuck," Bo hissed between her teeth. Her hips moved forward as if seeking Lauren's mouth and she closed her eyes, trying to regain her diminishing control.

Lauren was fighting her own desires. She could smell Bo's unique musky scent and wanted to not just smell it, but to taste it as well. Lauren grasped the waistband of Bo's jeans and tugged them down, trying not to take the panties with them. "Hold your underwear, Bo. So they don't come down with your jeans."

Bo was panting, her control almost completely gone. She didn't realise till that moment that she wanted to lose control. She wanted Lauren to bury her face into her wet silken folds. To take what she wanted, what Bo would offer her willingly with no hesitation. She wanted to stop thinking, to stop remembering. She wanted to leave the past in the past. She wanted to get lost in Lauren's touch. She wanted to move forward towards the future and never look back. She wanted to live! "And if I don't?" Bo said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lauren leaned her head against Bo's stomach. The scent of Bo's arousal was intoxicating. "If you don't I can't be held responsible for what I may do," Lauren responded her breath tickling Bo's heated flesh.

Bo groaned and said, "And if I say that I want your mouth on me? That I want you to taste me."

It was Lauren's turn to moan. "Don't tease me, Bo"

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's soft, glossy hair. "I'm not, teasing. I want you, Lauren. I want you more than anything in this world right now. But I am barely able to stand. I need to lay down or at least sit down."

"Shit! I'm sorry. You should already be in bed getting some much needed rest." Lauren stood and guided Bo to the bed and the brunette collapsed gratefully on the soft mattress. "Lay down Bo and lift your hips lets get you out of these jeans."

The brunette did as she was told and Lauren managed to get the tight denim off and tossed them with the other discarded clothing. Lauren tried not to stare at Bo in just her underwear. She grabbed the T-shirt that Bo had dropped on the floor earlier and handed it to her. Lauren went to her side of the bed and busied herself with the covers. She didn't look up until Bo was around the other side her bra replaced with the oversized shirt. "Are you okay?" Bo asked. She regretted putting a stop to what was about to happen, but she was exhausted and was in desperate need of sleep.

Both women climbed under the covers. They faced each other and Bo waited patiently for Lauren to say something. Lauren reached out pushing an errant lock of Bo's hair off her face. "I'm perfect," Lauren said softly.

"Hmm.. Yes, you are," Bo responded with a smile of her own. Her eyes were heavy and she knew it wouldn't be long until sleep would take her.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo. "What I meant is that I am fine. We have all the time in the world. Now come here so I can hold you while you sleep."

Bo was already closing her eyes. "Hmm.. no. You come here cause I can hardly move. Bo managed to roll over and sighed in contentment when she felt Lauren's body press against her. Lauren's arm draped over Bo's waist and she grabbed that arm and held it tight as her eyes closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep free of nightmares...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello there. After some gentle nudges from some of my twitter followers I managed to finish this chapter before going to bed. So I hope you are still enjoying this story. The big question is if you think that Lauren should try her luck with the refreshed Bo in the morning or not. lol They came so close but alas Bo was just too exhausted. Thank you from the bottom of my Doccubus heart for the support you have shown for this story. I never expected it but am ecstatic that it has been embraced.**

**I look forwards as always to your kinds words of encouragement.**

**Take care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Bo woke to the early morning sun shining on her face. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. The events of the previous night came back in a flood of memories. Their positions had changed during the night and Bo was now spooning Lauren. She was pressed up against the blonde as if she wanted to climb into her skin. Bo felt relaxed and content as she nuzzled her face in Lauren's hair, inhaling it's delicate, fresh fragrance. Her T-shirt had ridden up during the night and was now bunched up beneath her breasts.

_That's the reason I sleep naked, _Bo thought to herself. She felt the softness of Lauren's cotton pajama's pressed against her bare stomach. She wished that the barrier between their bodies would suddenly vanish so that she could feel Lauren's soft skin against hers. Bo's arm was draped over Lauren's waist, her hand resting on her stomach. Bo suppressed a moan as Lauren shifted in her sleep her buttocks pressing into Bo's pelvis. She noted the moist heat that sleeping so close and intimately with the blonde had produced.

Bo was reluctant to move a) because she didn't want to wake the other woman and b) it just felt so damn good being pressed up against her. Bo raised her head to look over at the electronic alarm clock. 00:00 flashed at her, giving her no idea what time it was_. The power must have gone out sometime last night,_ Bo thought as she lay her head back onto her pillow. She took a moment to just soak in this momentous occasion. It had been so long since she had woken up with her arms around another woman. She listened to the slow even breathing of her companion. Bo's fingers had started to draw slow circles on Lauren's stomach. She was frustrated by the clothing. She wanted to touch skin, but she was uncertain on whether to take advantage of the sleeping woman. Bo's arousal was climbing and she pressed her hips harder against Lauren's ass.

_God, I should get out of bed before things escalate. I don't want to molest her for goodness sakes, _Bo thought even as her hand undid several of the lower buttons on Lauren's pajama top and slipped beneath it to caress the hot skin underneath. She drew patterns on the blonde's flat stomach, enjoying the feel of the soft skin beneath her fingers.

Bo gasped in surprise when her touching was stopped by a hand pressing against hers. Bo felt stomach muscles jump beneath her hand. "Sorry," the brunette mumbled and she tried to pull her hand out from beneath Lauren's.

"Don't be sorry. It just tickled, that's all," came Lauren's response, her voice still heavy with sleep. The hand moved away, but Bo didn't move hers. She was frozen in place and her body tensed knowing that Lauren was now awake and aware.

Bo felt like she had crossed some sort of line. _What must Lauren be thinking of me right now? Probably that I'm some perv who likes accost women in their sleep, _Bo thought morosely. Bo felt the thin cotton of Lauren's top moving against the top of her hand_. I should untangle myself from Lauren and get up._ Bo was just about to move her hand when Lauren's closed over hers again. The blonde began to move Bo's hand from her stomach up over her rib cage towards her breasts. _Oh my God, she undid her top! _

Bo moaned when Lauren guided her hand through the valley between her breasts and felt her forearm brush over a nipple. Bo felt lips kiss her palm before her hand was moved once more and placed over one of the blonde's breasts. Bo groaned once more as she felt Lauren's nipple harden against her palm. Bo sat up slightly propping herself up on her elbow. Her free hand tugged on the material pulling Lauren's top down her arm, exposing a shoulder. Bo leaned down and laid several kisses along that shoulder and moved up to pepper more along the blonde's long neck. She heard Lauren sigh as Bo kissed her and massaged her breasts. Lauren moaned when Bo tweaked one of her erect nipples with her thumb and forefinger. This was a familiar position for Bo. She wasn't able to see Lauren's face just like the countless others before her.

_But Lauren isn't like the others. She is more than just a quick fuck for gratification,_ she thought. "Lauren please turn around. I want to see you," Bo said, moving her hand away. Lauren turned over to face Bo her blonde hair, sleep tousled and sexy as hell. "There you are. Hi there, sexy."

Lauren blushed. "Oh please, I probably look anything but sexy," she said running her fingers self consciously through her hair. Bo's eyes moved from Lauren's face to the skin, she could see through her opened top. Lauren helped widen the brunette's view by slipping the one side of the top over her shoulder. Lauren flushed at the way Bo looked at her with unbidden desire. Her dark brown eyes had darkened to almost black with lust.

"So beautiful," Bo whispered in awe as she reached out to touch the blonde again. Lauren noticed Bo's bunched up T-shirt and the muscular abdomen that flexed with Bo's short, rapid breathing. She ran her long fingers over those muscles, loving the way they twitched beneath her touch. Her hand boldly moved beneath the T-shirt to take one of Bo's full breasts into her hand. Bo closed her eyes as Lauren squeezed and pinched at her breast and nipples. Sparks shot straight to her groin and she clenched her thighs together as her core pulsed and twitched. _What this woman's touch does to me. Fuck!_

"Off," Lauren said.

"What?" Bo asked, opening her eyes at the broken silence to look at Lauren.

The blonde tugged at the T-shirt. "Take it off...Please."

Bo sat up and pulled the T-shirt up and over her head. She looked over at the blonde. "You too. Take it completely off."

Lauren complied tossing her top aside. She then leaned forward, taking Bo's face in her hand and pulled the brunette towards her. She took command of Bo's mouth, giving her a hungry kiss. Bo pushed Lauren back against the mattress and followed, pressing her body against the blonde as they continued to devour each other's mouth's frantically. They both moaned as their breasts met, nipples rubbing together. Lauren's arms wrapped around Bo's back, pressing the brunette closer and harder against her body. She pressed a thigh between Bo's legs connecting with her aching, throbbing core, causing her to cry out.

"Lauren? Bo? You up there? It's almost seven." Lauren and Bo flinched at the intrusion of Earl's voice travelling up the stairs. Lauren's surprise jerked her thigh into Bo's mound making her eyes roll back as she came one step closer to release. Lauren slapped a hand over Bo's mouth to stifle her moan. She lowered her leg, removing the pressure against Bo's sex, which produced another sound from the brunette, this time in protest.

"Lauren?" Earl's voice drifted up again.

"Shit," Lauren muttered as she tried to get her erratic breathing under control. "Yes, Earl. The power must have been knocked out last night. My alarm didn't go off."

"Does that mean Bo is still asleep too?"

Lauren removed her hand from Bo's mouth. "I WAS still asleep, Earl. Well, until you started hollering," Bo yelled out, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, so sorry to wake you princess, but all this work aint gonna do itself, so get your butt outa bed! We have the sales this afternoon remember. So get a wiggle on, both of ya. I'll go check out the perimeter fences while you two get dressed and grab a bite to eat. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay. Thanks, Earl," Lauren said.

"Yeah, thanks for the wake up call, old man," Bo added.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." They heard him say gruffly, before he stomped off. They both waited till they heard the screen door slam shut before bursting into fits of laughter.

They laughed until tears ran down their faces and their sides hurt. "You don't think he heard me do you?" Bo asked when she was able to finally breathe again from laughing so much.

Lauren laughed at the look on Bo's face. "I don't think so. Does it matter? We are grown women, Bo and he isn't my father." Lauren saw the brunette's expression change in seconds. She saw the happiness disappear from her eyes and watched her relaxed posture become rigid with tension. _Fuck! What did I say?_ Lauren thought. Bo moved from her place beside the blonde as if to get out of bed. Lauren sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and rested her head on the brunette's shoulders. "Where do you think you're going? We have an hour," Lauren purred in a seductive tone.

"We don't even have that. We were laughing for at least ten minutes," Bo responded as she loosened Lauren's grip and slipped free from her arms. Bo had tried to make her voice light and untroubled when she had spoken but had failed miserably. Lauren knew that Bo had retreated behind her shields again. "We better get going. Earl's right. There is too much to do and we are going to be hours behind as it is." she said without looking at the confused blonde. She went to the wardrobe and gabbed a fresh pair of underwear, bra, jeans, singlet and a dark blue shirt.

Lauren slipped out of bed, grabbed her pajama top and slipped it back on doing up a couple of buttons as she approached Bo. She stood with her back to her but made no move to get changed. _Does she expect me to just leave? To not ask what made her mood do a 180 in seconds! _ "Bo? What did I do?" Lauren asked as she came to stand in front of the brooding brunette. She reached out and cupped Bo's face. She watched Bo lean into the touch, but her eyes remained downcast. "Bo. Look at me..please."

_Damn it,_ Bo thought. She looked up into Lauren's concerned gaze. Bo found that she couldn't refuse Lauren when she said please. "I'm sorry," Bo said lamely.

That wasn't enough for Lauren she wanted an explanation not a lame ass apology. _God! She's so frustrating._ "I thought we had made headway last night. I thought after last night you wouldn't be hiding behind these shields of yours anymore. Not with me at least!"

_Oh boy, she's pissed. Because she's not even noticing that I am standing here practically naked except for my panties,_ Bo thought. "Hold these." Bo, passed the pile of clothes to the surprised blonde. Bo picked up the bra from the pile and put it on, Lauren watching her silently. Bo watched her carefully. She saw Lauren swallow and her eyes burn with desire as she watched her get dressed. Bo talked as she lowered her underwear allowing the blonde her first glimpse of her completely exposed lower half. She heard the intake of breath and the soft moan that escaped from the blonde.

"I am sorry and it's not you...exactly." Bo grabbed the underwear from Lauren and stepped into them. "I shared a lot with you last night, but there is more. I need to tell you something else about me before we go any further in this..whatever this is," Bo finished as she slipped into the singlet next. And then started pulling on her jeans. "I want you Lauren, and if I didn't care so much for you I would be making you scream my name right now on that very bed," Bo said, looking at Lauren intently as she did up her jeans and picked up the belt that was laying on the floor by her feet. "I also don't want our first time together to be rushed and I want you to know everything about who I am before we make love. There are things about me that may change the way you feel about me. I don't want you to accuse me of tricking you into bed. So until I can tell you everything that you need to know we have to put the brakes on. Okay? Please don't be angry with me."

Lauren handed Bo her shirt. "When? When will you tell me whatever you think is going to change the way I feel about you?"

"Tonight? When we get back from the sales," Bo answered, fear and hope evident in her voice.

"Tonight? What about on the drive over to the sales? Earl can drive the truck you can ride in the rover with me." Lauren stepped forward invading Bo's personal space. The intense look in the blonde's eyes made Bo's heart pound. "The thought of not touching you, not kissing you today is..." Lauren growled in frustration. She had been left wanting twice in a span of about ten hours and she was crazy with need. The need to touch and love this woman and to be touched and loved in return. "I'm going to go get dressed. Why don't you go down and make us some breakfast when you are done. I will be down shortly."

"Sure," Bo responded with a smile as Lauren headed towards the door. "Lauren?"

The blonde stopped at the door and looked back at Bo saying her name. In three long strides the brunette was pressing Lauren against the door her lips crushing the blonde in a bruising kiss. Lauren melted into Bo's strong arms, gripping her tight as her legs threatened to give way from the intensity of the embrace. It was over all too soon and Lauren hugged Bo tightly, her face buried her in the crook of her neck. "What could you possibly tell me that would change these feelings I have for you?" Bo gripped Lauren tighter and closed her eyes. "Nothing. That's, what!" Lauren said with complete conviction.

_Please God, I hope that's true,_ Bo prayed silently. They finally released each other and Bo watched Lauren walk across the hall to her room. Bo finished getting ready and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast...

* * *

Lauren noticed the piece of paper propped up on her pillow the moment she entered her bedroom. She closed the door and approached it slowly as if it would attack her. She felt queasy as she unfolded the paper and saw Nadia's neat writing. She thought about just screwing it up or tearing it into a million pieces and throwing it away. But curiosity won out and she began to read...

_Dear Lauren,_

_I am not entirely sure where to start. This wasn't exactly the way I pictured this weekend going. You have just left me in your room and gone across the hall with another woman! When I agreed to not be exclusive I never imagined that you would find someone else. I love you, Lauren. That is why I agreed to an open relationship because I had faith that when you came back to the city we would have a chance to be together and happy. I am sorry for how I reacted and I am sorry if I hurt you in my shock and anger. But that woman has obviously cast a spell on you. She has blinded you with her beauty and charm so that you can't see that she is rotten on the inside. I can only imagine the web of lies she has spun to ensnare your affections._

_She has secrets Lauren and I will find them. I will seek the truth and stop you from making a huge mistake! She will never love you, Lauren. Not like I do. You may be reading this right now and thinking that I am just bitter and angry because you dropped me so casually for a woman you have barely known a week. And you know what? You may be right. But mark my words that woman has secrets and I won't rest until I know them all. I will protect you because you are too blinded by her to protect yourself._

_Call me if you ever need me and I will come. I truly do love you and couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Be careful, Lauren. I will be leaving as soon as I am finished writing this letter because the thought of what you and her will be doing across the hall is just too much for me to think about!_

_Goodbye, Lauren..._

_Forever yours, Nadia._

Lauren reread the letter several times. _Nadia's just jealous and angry,_ she thought to herself as she folded the letter and put it in the drawer of her bedside table. _She doesn't know who Bo is. That she is beautiful on the inside as well as the outside! What about the secret that she still holds? The one she thinks has the power to destroy what we have found in one another? _Lauren shook her head angrily at the doubts that plagued her after reading the letter. _I've allowed Nadia to plant her seeds of suspicion and doubt! Damn you, Nadia._

"Lauren? Breakfast is ready. How much longer you gonna be? Earl will be back soon and we need to check on the horses and then load the cattle into the truck."

Lauren tore herself out of her internal thoughts of doubt. And hurriedly pulled out some clothes to start getting dressed. "I'll be down in a moment," She yelled almost falling over as she yanked up her jeans. _You are going to go down there and you are going to act normal towards Bo. You are not going to allow Nadia's hateful opinion of Bo to taint what you have found in one another,_ Lauren thought, giving herself a pep talk. But that little seed of doubt remained as she hurriedly finished dressing. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_, she cursed as she made her way downstairs...

* * *

**Author's note: Here you go my faithful readers. I am sure that a lot of you will be cursing me out as you finish reading this chapter but you know by now that I am Doccubus all the way lol. So regardless of how many bumps may crop up along the way have faith in our two favorite ladies. Thank you for all your reviews and notes of support. You know how much they mean to me and I encourage you to continue to show me that support whether it is to cuss me out or praise me for my efforts lol. :)**

**So until the next chapter take care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dusty Love.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Bo was a little confused by Lauren's disposition since entering the kitchen and sitting down for breakfast. Apart from the 'this smells amazing,' that Bo had received as the blonde sat down and started digging into the eggs, toast and bacon she had said nothing.

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, but unlike Bo, who was just reliving the moments of intimacy that had occurred last night and this morning, Lauren seemed to be thinking of something less pleasant.

"Lauren, are you okay? You have barely said a word. What's the matter?"

_Do I tell her? Do I tell her that my obviously obsessive ex-lover is hell bent on proving that Bo is not who she claims to be? _ She looked up from her food and into the dark brown eyes that were watching her intently.

"Full disclosure, right? No secrets." Was what the blonde said to break her silence. "Honesty seems really important to you and it is to me as well, but I'm afraid of destroying what we have before it has even begun."

"I will tell you everything, Lauren. I promise. It's just hard. It's so much easier to hide or run away. I have been good at avoiding things and doing what everyone else expected me to do. I have denied myself happiness because I allowed everyone to convince me that there was something wrong with me."

Lauren put down her cutlery and reached across the table, taking the brunette's hand.

"I am not questioning your motives, Bo. I know you feel deeply for me and you have opened yourself to me emotionally. It can't have been easy to leave yourself so vulnerable. If it was just us and I didn't want you as badly as I do, I would tell you to take your time. To take as much time as you need to tell me whatever this huge thing is that could tear us apart."

_Tell her. "_Bo, I found a letter on my pillow from Nadia. She is determined to prove that she is right about the type of person you are. She wrote that she is going to find out all your secrets, to expose you and save me from myself."

Bo closed her eyes_. Fuck! How easy will it be for her to discover who she is. Will that bitch bring Dyson straight to her. Would he hurt Lauren?_ She doubted even he could miss how she felt for Lauren. Bo remembered that Nadia had taken some photos of her and Lauren before everything had gone to hell. With a photo of me her pursuit for the truth would be easier. People seemed to remember her no matter how hard she tried to blend in.

"Okay," Bo replied, unsure what else to say.

"I'm sorry."

Bo squeezed the blonde's hand. "This isn't your fault, Lauren. Besides, by the time Nadia comes back with all the dirty secrets she thinks I have, you will already know them all. She will be the one that ends up looking foolish. There will be no secrets between us."

Lauren pulled away from Bo when she heard Earl coming up the wooden porch steps. The brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly. _Is she ashamed of me? _Bo thought to herself as she gathered the plates and took them to the sink.

She turned her attention to Earl as he entered the kitchen. "I hope the sleeping in re-energised you, Princess. There is plenty to get done. Come on, I've brought the truck around. Lets set up the fences and round up the cattle. We will be cutting it close with the hour drive to get there and we need this sale. The cattle prices are great right now and we need the cash."

He looked over at Lauren. "Ain't that right, boss lady."

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes at Earl. "I've told you to stop calling me that, buster."

He just slaps her on the arm playfully. "Come on. All hands on deck."

An hour and a half later the cattle were loaded and ready to go. Martha had dropped off a hamper and Lauren put it in the cab of her rover. She checked that the empty horse trailer was secure before heading to the drivers side door. Lauren watched Bo head over to the passenger side of her car. "Mind if I ride with you?" Bo said with a charming smile.

Lauren couldn't think of anything better than sitting next to Bo for the next hour. "That sounds perfect," the blonde drawled back, her voice low and flirtatious.

Obviously Earl had other ideas as he hollered at Bo to get her butt in the truck. Lauren frowned as Bo gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug of her shoulders as she made her way towards the truck instead.

Lauren was kinda pissed and was starting to suspect that Earl was trying to keep Bo away from her on purpose. She went over to him and gave him a hard stare. "What?" he asked, surprised by the blonde's agitated state.

"I was hoping Bo could ride with me... We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Lo Lo. But I might not be able to make the whole trip. My back has been giving me some trouble and I might need Bo to drive some of the way. I guess I could just use the CB if I need her. I just wasn't sure how familiar she is with driving a rig," Earl responded as an explanation.

Lauren's suspicion evaporated and her eyes softened at her old friend's explanation. "I'm sorry, Earl. I should have hired some guys to do the mustering. Being on a horse for two days and sleeping on the hard ground can't of done your poor back any good."

"Now, Lo. Don't go blaming yourself. I told you Bo and I could handle it and we did. She is a wonderful woman and a hard worker. I can see why you like her. Just be careful, sweet pea. If things don't work out we will be losing one of the best ranch hands, I have ever worked with."

"We aren't... We haven't...," Lauren spluttered. Were they that transparent in their feelings for one another.

Earl reached out and squeezed Lauren's shoulder affectionately. "Relax, Lo. I approve. Believe me. Bo's wonderful. But she is haunted by something in her past," he whispered before patting her on the arm again. "We have to get a move on. Lead the way, Lo."... No one took notice of the car that trailed discreetly behind them the whole way from the ranch to the sales...

* * *

Lauren was walking on air. Her cattle had fetched top dollar and she now had a large check folded in her breast pocket. Being a vet cut down considerably on her expenses and she had some cash left over to hopefully buy a stallion to get started on her horse breeding plans.

She had also wondered about asking Bo if she would be interested in doing some horse training. Bo was a wonderful rider and after seeing the rodeo championship buckle last night, it only made her even more convinced that the brunette would be up to the task.

A loud hollering of an auctioneer caught the blonde's attention and she approached the pen curiously. "Come on ladies and gentlemen. Someone give me a bid on these lambs."

Several cowboys moved away shaking their heads giving Lauren some space to see what was causing the laughter and jibes from the gathered crowd. The lambs were in terrible condition and malnourished. "Come on. Someone take these off my hands. Will someone give me 2 for them?" The auctioneer pleaded. Lauren tapped her hat and moments later the auctioneer yelled, "Going once, going twice. Sold to the beautiful lady."

Bo had been on the other side of the crowded pens trying to ignore Jackson, who had latched onto her ten minutes ago and hadn't shut up. She had headed through the crowd hoping to lose him. She leaned against the fence and looked at the pitiful stock before her. _No such luck,_ she thought as he came up beside her.

"Jesus, look at them. They look half dead. No wonder no one wants them." He yelled out to the auctioneer. "Give it up, Nigel. No one in their right mind would buy this sorry lot!"

Bo pushed the cowboy away as he laughed obnoxiously and slipped an arm over her shoulder. She turned to leave when the auction yelled out, 'sold to the beautiful lady.'

Bo looked over and saw Lauren tip her hat at the auctioneer when he handed her the bill of sale. Jackson burst out into another fit of laughter and yelled out for anyone who was listening, "I rest my case. A city slicker trying to be a farmer. No fucking idea."

Bo's elbow flew back and caught Jackson square in the jaw. In the crowd he didn't know who had hit him as he fell back into two large cattle men who pushed him away roughly. Bo slipped away and hurried in the direction Lauren had walked.

She found her telling Earl to bring the truck around to get the lambs loaded for their journey home. "Oh, Bo. There you are."

"Here I am," Bo said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. She gave the blonde a playful bump with her hip. "So I see you bought some half dead lambs."

The blonde laughed and rolled her eyes at the stunning brunette. "They look worse than they are. We may lose a few on the journey home, but at less than $2 a head, it's a risk I am willing to take. A month from now these lambs will be back here and will be resold at at ten times what I just paid. You mark my words."

Bo stopped laughing at the fierce look of determination in Lauren's eyes. "Oh, I have no doubt that you will, Darlin'. I believe that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. Want me to grab some water and a couple of bags of feed. We can stop halfway to feed and water them. Increase the odds of getting them all back to the ranch alive."

Lauren beamed at the brunette. "Great minds think alike," she said and leaned forward, giving a surprised Bo a quick kiss on the lips.

" Ah.. I'll be right back." Bo blushed as she rushed off, leaving the hoots and whistles of several cowboys behind her.

Nadia was furious when she saw Lauren kiss Bo. She rushed after the retreating brunette more determined than ever to get the dirt on the bitch who had come between her and Lauren. She pulled her cap lower on her head and hid behind a horse float when someone yelled out and drew a startled Bo into a hug. She strained to hear what the young man was saying to the fidgeting woman.

Bo cursed silently to herself when she heard someone calling out her name. "Bo? Isabeau Dennis is that you?" She tried to move faster through the crowd, but the owner of that voice managed to trap her as he gave her a hug.

It was Randal Houghten, of Houghten Stables. He had helped her get Midnight from the stables in the middle of the night. He hadn't asked any questions. He never did. He had been a good friend. "Hello, Randal."

Bo looked around at the passing crowd. She had been negligent in keeping an eye on the people around her. She had let her guard down and now here she was standing in front of Randall. The son of one of her mother's best friends. _Fuck! _

"How have you been Randy?"

The young man beamed at Bo's use of her nickname for him. "I have been great. I've missed you and Midnight though. Have you been home? I was sorry to hear about your Mother. Had she been sick long? I was surprised that you weren't at the funeral."

Bo felt sick. Had Randy just informed her that her mother was dead. Bo swayed a little at the shock and the rush of guilt that swept through her. She had used to check the local papers for information on her family, but hadn't done it lately over the last few months. "I.. Uh... I.. Didn't... Know."

"Oh my God, Bo. I am so sorry. I didn't realise. My parents told me that you came home to visit your parents several times a year. I was pissed off with you for not coming to see me when you visited." Randal reached out and supported Bo leading her over to sit on a bale of hay.

Nadia took several more pictures making sure to zoom in on the logo on the mystery mans polo shirt. She confidently walked away, heading towards her car.

She had a name and she would have the name of the place that the man called Randel worked. She also knew that Bo's mother had passed away recently much to the surprise of the brunette. She felt a slight twinge of pity for Bo. She had grown pale and sickly with the shocking news of her mother's passing and would have collapsed if not for Randy's supportive hand. The pity disappeared quickly though, and she smiled as she unlocked the car and made plans on how to proceed.

* * *

Randy had left a shell-shocked Bo sitting on the hay bale while he grabbed the water and feed for the lambs. He had sent a couple of his mates to deliver it for Bo as he sat back down beside her. He handed her a card with his number on it. "In case you had lost it," he had said with a cheeky smile. "Promise me you'll call me, Bo. If you need anything or even just to talk. You have friends. Never forget that."

Bo gave the young man a grateful smile. "Thanks Randy. I will." She put the card in her pocket. Randel took Bo's hand and pulled her up and into a huge bear hug.

"Promise? Pinky swear," Bo laughed as she linked her pinky with Randy's.

"I will. I think I just need a bit of time."

He gave Bo a sympathetic look before nodding his head in understanding. "Bo? Think about calling your father too. I know he misses you. He has withdrawn from his friends, preferring to just work all the time. He has come down to the stable on a few occasions to spend time with the horses and he always brings you up. I think he comes to talk about you more than spending time with the horses. I see a lot of regret and sadness in his eyes. I truly believe he is sorry for whatever happened between the two of you."

Bo shoved her hands in her pockets as she fought off fresh tears. "I'll think about it," she said softly. "Bye, Randy."

"See ya, Bo. Take care of yourself."

Bo was numb. That was the only way she could describe how she felt as she made her way back towards Lauren and Earl. She saw Lauren's blonde hair shining in the sunlight as she threw back her head laughing at something Earl had said. Bo shut herself down. She shoved her swirling emotions deep inside and raised her shields. She wouldn't allow herself to sort through her maelstrom of feelings about her mother's death until she was back at the ranch and alone.

Lauren looked up, "We were just about to send out a search party," the blonde said good naturedly.

Bo summoned a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She knew Lauren sensed something was amiss and she wanted to run into the woman's arms and take the comfort that her presence always brought. "Yeah, got sidetracked sorry. Let's make tracks. The lambs ready to travel?"

"As ready as they can be. We will probably lose a few regardless," Lauren responded with a frown. Bo nodded and climbed into the truck without another word. _Something happened,_ Lauren thought as she climbed into the rover and led the way home.

Trouble struck just after the three quarter mark of the journey home. Lauren looked into the rearview mirror to see smoke billowing out from the front of the truck. _That's just fucking perfect! _

Earl's head came out from under the cab where he had been poking around in the engine. He wiped his oily hands on a rag. "The only way this thing's getting home is by a tow truck," he said gruffly.

"Shit!" Lauren said emphatically.

Bo came up to the blonde and put an arm around her shoulder's. "It will be alright, Lauren."

"How, Bo? We can't walk them the rest of the way! Half of them wouldn't make it!"

Bo stood in front of Lauren and gripped her forearms. "We can use the rover. Load up the tray with the weakest lambs first and get them back to the ranch that way. It's only about another fifteen minutes drive back to the ranch, right. We still have some feed and water. I will stay with the truck. You take Earl and he can set up the feed and water at the ranch while you ferry the sheep with the rover."

Lauren smiled, "God. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now. That's a brilliant idea."

"Well, don't let Earl standing behind me stop you from showing me your appreciation," Bo said with a mischievous smile. Lauren surprised Bo by doing just that. She gave Bo a deep kiss which made the brunette's legs weak. When the kiss ended Bo leaned against the truck to regain her composure.

"Hmph. She doesn't thank me like that," Earl said with mock jealousy. "If you two are finished, maybe we can get started. I would like to get home before it gets dark." Both women blushed and Earl gave a hearty laugh at their mutual embarrassment.

A few hours later they were unloading the last of the lambs to join their comrades who were feasting on the feed and water. They were all tired, sweaty and dirty. Earl gave the girls a wave and climbed into his truck to head home for a shower and a home cooked meal.

"Well, we lost five," Lauren remarked as they headed towards the house from the pens. "Pretty good considering. I am so thankful that you came into my life, Bo. You work harder than anyone and have a remarkable way of finding solutions for when things go wrong."

"Yeah. No, that's great. I'm glad we didn't lose too many." Bo was struggling to contain her composure now that she no longer had another thing to focus on.

Lauren noticed the change in the brunette. "Bo? Did something happen today. You seemed upset when you came back to the truck."

_Damn it! Sometimes I wish she wasn't so damned perceptive,_ Bo thought as she fought the tears that threatened to spill over. "I really need a shower, Lauren. Then I owe you that talk. Okay." Bo rushed into the house and took the stairs two at a time. She knew that Lauren had heard the breaking of her voice as she tried to hold back a sob.

Bo closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it as her tears begun to stream freely down her face. She stripped off her sweat stiffened clothing and stepped into the shower turning on the water. It came out hot, scalding her skin but she didn't care as she sobbed.

Her body convulsed with the intensity of her uncontrollable crying. She tried to calm herself down but the floodgates had opened and she wasn't just crying for the shocking loss of her mother. She was crying about everything! The pain. The hurt. The regrets. The longing. The sadness. The loneliness. Everything that she had gone through, everything she had bottled up, came flowing out of her in the form of body jarring emotional turmoil.

She didn't even notice Lauren entering the bathroom and stripping off her clothes. Bo didn't notice the blonde's presence until she was pulled into her strong supportive arms. Bo struggled for a moment against the arms surrounding her. Lauren made soothing sounds into the brunette's ear as she cried. Heartrending sobs were coming from the brunette and it broke Lauren's heart. Bo finally stopped fighting Lauren's comforting embrace and clung to her tightly.

They stayed that way for a long time. Bo, clinging to Lauren as she cried. The hot water ran out and Lauren turned off the water and guided Bo out of the shower. Bo had stopped her crying a while ago, but she hadn't said a word. Lauren dried Bo off and helped her into her robe before drying herself off and doing the same. Lauren wasn't even sure if Bo was in the room with her or if she was lost in her mind and the things that haunted her.

Lauren knew that something had forced Bo to confront her repressed feelings. That something had forced it all to the surface. The blonde led Bo to her bedroom and lay with her. Bo's head rested on her chest and she stroked her damp hair. They lay this way for a long time and for a second Lauren thought that Bo may have fallen asleep.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Bo said softly.

Lauren kissed the top of Bo's head. "I think the same thing about you. Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

Bo changed her position on the bed so she could look up at the blonde. "Can you promise not to say anything until I'm done? It will be easier for me, I think," Bo said, her face open and vulnerable.

Lauren nodded, unable to speak because of the lump that had formed in her throat. Bo was going to tell her the information that she thought could tear them apart. Bo sat up and took a deep breath_. Here goes nothing_...

"My name is Isabeau Dennis and my father's name is Sam Dennis"...

_That mans name sounds familiar,_ Lauren thought. The blonde actually flinched when Bo said the words 'Dennis Foods Limited'. She was lost in her own memories then. Lauren now remembered why Sam Dennis sounded familiar. Her father had cursed and swore when using that name. Her father had blamed Sam Dennis for the decline in their prosperity and the hard times that had fallen on him and the other farmers in this county.

Lauren opened her mouth, then shut it again. _Just listen, Lauren. You promised Bo you wouldn't speak till she was done._

Bo saw when the recollection and the puzzle fit together in the blonde's mind. She saw when Lauren realized how her family was connected to Bo's. She thought Lauren was going to say something. She saw the frown crease her forehead and the flash of anger that crossed her face when she had put the pieces together. She didn't stop talking though, and she finished with what had occurred at the sales today. What had caused Bo's emotional breakdown in the shower.

"I would never have revealed my true identity to you if I hadn't found myself falling madly and deeply in love with you. I would have worked here for a couple of months and then moved on again. Forever running from my past. I don't want to run anymore, Lauren. I want to be the one to resurrect this town and to fix the damage my family did. I have plans to reopen the plant and..."

Lauren cut her off. "I don't care."

Bo flinched. "What?"

Lauren fixed Bo with an intense gaze. "I don't care. Reopen the plant, don't reopen the plant... I don't care. And I also don't care who your family is. I don't care that my father spent years cursing the Dennis name. I don't care about any of it. The only thing I **DO** care about is **YOU**. I love you, Bo Dennis."

With those words Lauren reached out. She grabbed Bo's face in her hands and pulled her towards her mouth. Lauren kissed Bo hard and passionately. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "I fell in love with you, not your name. Can we please stop wasting time. I want you. I need you," Lauren said breathlessly, her eyes dark and smouldering with undisguised desire and need. "No more talking. No more excuses. TOUCH ME. KISS ME. TASTE ME. LOVE ME!"

Bo pushed Lauren down against the soft mattress. She held herself over Lauren for a moment before pressing her body along the full length of the tall, lithe frame beneath her. Their mouths clashed frantically as they finally allowed themselves to give in to their rampant desire for one another.

Bo devoured Lauren's lips and probed every inch of her mouth with her eager tongue. She wanted to consume the blonde completely. Bo couldn't believe that this was happening. She had convinced herself that Lauren would hate her for who she was, that her love would be rejected. She always seemed to be underestimating Lauren and the depth of her love and feelings.

Bo's hand went between them to pull the cord that was holding Lauren's robe closed. She sits up straddling the blonde's hips. Bo spreads open the robe, her eyes taking in the soft and perfect skin spread out beneath her. Lauren pulled at the belt holding Bo's kimono and watched as the brunette removes it completely, throwing it aside.

Bo starts to lean down once more wanting to feel their heated skin touch and meld together. "Wait," Lauren said, stopping Bo's movement towards her. She shrugs her arms out of her terry cloth robe so that she is free from any cloth barriers and then pulls Bo down on top of her. They both moaned at the contact of their bodies pressing together.

Bo brushed her lips over Lauren's. Just the barest of touches. She flicked her tongue out running it along Lauren's bottom lip before Bo tugged on it gently with her teeth. She followed it with a thorough and deep kiss that left Lauren breathless. Bo continued to plunder the blondes mouth with her own as she moved her hips rhythmically into Lauren's pelvis. Bo shuddered when Lauren's blunt fingernails ran a trail down her back as she arched her hips to meet Bo's thrusts.

Bo tore her mouth away from Lauren's mouth and started to move down the blonde's body. She spent several minutes worshipping Lauren's breasts with her hands and mouth. Lauren's hips continued to move, seeking contact as her need for release continued to build from Bo's attentive, expert touch.

Bo felt the trail of desire the blonde was painting on her stomach and begun moving towards the source of that wetness. She kissed her way down Lauren's abdomen to the soft downy strip of blonde hair adorning her mound. Bo spread Lauren's legs wider as she settled between them. She inhaled the blondes sweet intoxicating scent. Bo laid several kisses along the insides of her thighs teasing the woman beneath her.

Lauren raised her hips impatiently and a growl of frustration escaped as Bo continued to hedge her mouth around Lauren's aching core. "Please, Bo. I need you. Stop teasing."

"Look at me," Bo said. She wanted to see Lauren's eye as she took her first taste. She laid a gentle kiss on Lauren erect clitoris making it jump between her lips. With her eyes still locked on Lauren's, Bo opened her lovers outer lips and made a long stroke along the blonde's silken inner folds with her tongue.

" Oh... Fuck, Bo. Yes!" Lauren had never felt so on fire as she watched Bo pleasure her. She was hurtling towards climax with every lick of Bo's tongue and when Bo inserted two and then three fingers inside her she almost completely lost it. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew she would crash over the edge with only a few strokes of Bo's fingers inside her.

Bo sensed how close Lauren was to release. She could feel her inner walls contracting around her deeply embedded fingers. Bo took Lauren's hard clitoris into her mouth and sucked as her fingers worked in and out of the blonde hugging heat. Lauren clutched at the quilt with her hands. Her thighs held the brunette's head in place as she plummeting over the cliff and into an explosive orgasm that had her screaming Bo's name at the ceiling.

Bo withdrew her fingers slowing as the contractions of Lauren's climax subsided. Bo crawled up Lauren's body and stared deeply into her lover's eyes. The blonde caressed the side of Bo's face before wrapping her hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lauren flipped Bo over so that she was now on top. "Can I touch you now?"

Bo nodded, unable to speak. Her heart hammered in her chest as Lauren's hands touched her breasts a look of reverence on her face as she squeezed and pinched Bo's sensitive nipples. Lauren kissed her deeply sucking Bo's tongue into her mouth. Bo moaned into the blonde's mouth as a hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach.

"Lauren. Touch me!" Bo pleaded as Lauren cupped her sex, a finger dipping into her wet heat. Bo whimpered as Lauren's long fingers filled her as a thumb stroked at her clit. Lauren shifted slightly, her thigh pressing against her hand to go deeper. It had been so long since someone had touched her this way that Bo couldn't help the tears that slipped free as she climaxed on to Lauren's deeply embedded fingers.

Lauren kissed Bo softly and licked the salty tears from her cheeks as they held each other tightly. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Bo hiccupped as as she laughed and cried at the same time. "No. I...It was... perfect. I love you."

Lauren smiled at Bo, who returned the gesture with a lopsided smile of her own. "I'm starving. I call half time so we can refuel," The blonde said, playfully giving Bo a lingering kiss that promised her that there would be many more moments just like this one.

"Can we just lay like this a little longer," Bo asked.

Lauren kissed her again and then lay her head on Bo's shoulder as she idly traced a finger around and around a dusky nipple watching it harden at her touch. "Of course we can. There is nowhere else I would rather be," Lauren whispered...

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sure all of you are thinking...FINALLY...lol. I hope this chapter met your expectations. A big fat thank you for your continued support for this little story. I am hoping for some nice and fun chapters for the two ladies before everything goes to hell in some way or another. My muse I'm sure will keep things interesting as Bo and Lauren move forward. **

**I look forward as usual for your thoughts. Take care faithful Dusty Love readers. :)**

**Doccubus21**

**xxoo**


End file.
